Tergum Vicis
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE Dumbledore gives Harry a chance to go back in time to when his parents were alive, a few hours before they were murdered. He gets the chance to save his parents, and Sirius, but there are a few consequences to his actions. HP/DM, time travel fic
1. Back In Time

******Tergum Vicis**

**Summary**: Dumbledore gives Harry a chance to go back in time to when his parents were alive, a few hours before they were murdered. He gets the chance to save his parents, and Sirius, but there are a few consequences to his actions.

**A/N**: This is a time-travel based fic, and my first try at something like this. Picture Perfect has been discontinued, and will be deleted, and with this in it's place. Enjoy! Also, the title roughly means "Back in time" in Latin.

**Warnings**: Slash/yaoi, which means boy x boy relationships. Also there is cursing, sexiness, AUness and OOCness, cause it's a FANfic!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter + me = Do not own.

***********************************************************************

Chapter One: Back In Time

***********************************************************************

Harry groaned and opened his eyes, looking around. He was in an unfamiliar yet somehow familiar place. The room was white, it had a crib in the corner, along with a wooden desk and drawers all along the room, and pictures everywhere.

One picture in particular caught his eye, and he frowned, standing up and walking over to it. In it was a picture of a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing glasses and black robes. He was holding a woman's hand and they were both smiling at the camera. The woman had long firey red hair and a pair of familiar emerald green eyes. The woman had a bulging stomach in the picture as she wore a white gown, showing her pregnancy.

The picture made Harry's eyes sting, but he continued looking around. The crib was empty, but only recently used. He could tell this because the blankets in the crib were all messed up, but there was no baby in sight. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he wasn't sure.

He walked around some more until he heard some footsteps approaching. His heart pounding in his chest, he looked around until he found the closet, took the chance and hid inside, leaving the door just a little bit ajar so he could see.

What he saw wasn't what he expected to see it all. It wasn't his parents, but a much younger, and rather good looking Sirius Black before he set foot in Azkaban. His hair was shorter, and his face didn't look as ghostly, he actually looked as if he got a bit of a tan over the summer vacation. But what nearly made his heart stop was the baby he carried in his arms.

The only differences between himself and the baby was there was no lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the fact that he was a baby, and present Harry was sixteen, and just getting over the death of his godfather in his own time. To see him alive in this one again, not to mention carrying an infant version of himself, made his heart clench with sadness.

He noticed that the infant in Sirius' arms was sleep, and Sirius was walking over to the crib, placing him gently inside and tucking the covers up to his chin. Harry smiled as he watched, though froze when he saw Sirius turn his head towards the closet.

"I could've sworn I left that closed when I was last in here, and James and Lily aren't here..." Sirius said to himself, peering down at the infant in the crib for a moment before walking over to the closet. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Most of his body wasn't visible, it hid in with the rest of the clothes because he was short and thin, but the feet sticking out at the ground of the closet among the clothes was a big giveaway that someone was hiding, and when Sirius opened the door, that's what he found.

The new godfather narrowed his eyes, not seeing Harry's face just yet, and got his wand at the ready. "Who's there?" he pointed his wand at the clothes that went across the closet, more importantly where the figure was, but nearly dropped it when he saw who stepped out from behind it.

A young boy, no more older than sixteen could be seen standing in front of him, with unruly black hair and a pair of emerald green eyes, being covered by glasses. He wore Gryffindor school robes from Hogwarts, and a wand was in his own hand. The boy's skin was awfully pale, and he looked rather skinny, like he hadn't been fed much in a while. But what caught Sirius' eye, more so than the emerald green eyes, was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Sirius frowned and took a step back, but still kept his wand aimed at Harry. "Prongs, I swear, if this you pulling a prank on me I'll-"

"I'm not James," Harry said, only keeping out his wand because Sirius did with his own. "And be quiet, you don't want to wake Harry."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "How in the world do you know my godson's name?" Even now he showed his protectiveness of Harry, and he felt the tears stinging in his eyes a bit.

"Because I'm..." he took a deep breath. "I'm Harry. Harry James Potter, from the future."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! I'm going to see the HBP movie tomorrow, so I'm in the mood for some HP fanfics.

Review! Later Days!


	2. October 31, 1981

**Tergum Vicis**

**Summary:** Dumbledore gives Harry a chance to go back in time to when his parents were alive, a few hours before they were murdered. He gets the chance to save his parents, and Sirius, but there are a few consequences to his actions. Yaoi/slash, time travel fic

**A/N:** Yay, second chapter already! Thanks for the reviews, and now...onto the fic, cause I don't have anything else to say! Oh, except that for the slash, I'm still deciding on the pairings, so bare with me here. It won't happen till later anyway.

**Warnings:** Slash/yaoi, which means boy x boy relationships. Also there is cursing, sexiness, AUness and OOCness, cause it's a FANfic!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter + me = Do not own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tergum Vicis

Chapter 2: October 1st, 1981

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius stared. That's all he could do. There was no way this was his godson from the future. Okay, so maybe it was possible, but highly unlikely. It had to be a death eater in disguise. He'd have to test him.

"Alright, if you're really my Godson, prove it," Sirius said calmly, still not lowering his wand, but keeping quiet so he wouldn't wake little Harry.

"You have a Map called the Marauder's Map," Harry explained. "You open it by saying 'I solemly swear I am up to no good', and so no one else can see what it says, you say 'Mischief Managed' so it looks like a normal piece of parchment. Your nicknames are Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, and your friend Remus is a werewolf."

Sirius paled, tightening his grip on his wand. "H-How do you know about that?" not so much the map, but about Remus.

"Because he taught me in my third year at Hogwarts," Harry said calmly. "Defense Against The Dark Arts. I met with his werewolf form on the night of the full moon."

Sirius frowned, and lowered his wand finally. "Then...it really is you, from the future. Not many know the secrets of the Marauder's Map, only a select few."

Harry nodded, lowering his own wand, tucking it away in his pants pocket before sighing. Sirius tilted his head.

"Why in the world are you here, of all times, and how?"

"After a traumatic event that happened in my fifth year, Professor Dumbledore gave me the chance to go back in time to help save my parents, hoping it would change things and make a better future," Harry explained, and Sirius' eyes widened.

"Save your parents? Why...what happens to them?"

By the way Sirius was speaking, they were still alive, so he still had time, which was good. But he didn't know how much time, which was bad.

"They were murdered...October 31st, 1981, by Lord Voldemort," Harry explains, and Sirius paled.

"T-That's...today's date."

Harry blinked. That meant he really didn't have long before it happened. He cursed.

"Where are they?" he asked, looking around the small room.

"They should be home soon, they made a short trip to Diagon Alley," Sirius said. Curious, he looked over at Harry. "If....your parents were murdered, Lord Voldemort must have tried to kill you too, right? He wouldn't leave without trying to take down all of the Potters at once."

Harry nodded.

"Then what happened? How did you survive?"

"Voldemort hit me with the killing curse," Harry told him. "But it didn't work, because my mother sacrificed herself for me. She used love to save me, and the spell hit Voldemort, supposedly killing him. I'm here to stop him, and hopefully change the future into a better place."

Sirius nodded, taking all of this in. "Alright then. You stay somewhere and hide. You know when to come out."

Harry nodded and when Sirius left the room, took out his father's invisibility cloak. Good thing he brought this, he was sure it would come in handy.

Within fifteen or twenty minutes, Harry heard the door to Godric's Hollow opening and the unfamiliar voices of his parents as they walked in, along with Sirius'. He heard James and Sirius laughing together, and his heart clenched in his chest. To think only hours from now....he shivered.

_'Don't think about it, Harry. You've come here to fix things, and you will make a better future for your parents, Sirius, and yourself,'_ he told himself.

Lily was the first to walk into the nursery and smiled at the sight of her son sleeping in his crib. She of course had no idea that her son was also standing near the closet with the invisibility cloak on.

Harry's breath was caught in his throat, he was completely still upon seeing his mother, alive and well, and holding the infant him in her arms. At least he had felt the touch of his parents love before...

Upon hearing a crash from downstairs, both Harry and Lily jumped, and he tugged the cloak tighter around him.

"Lily, take Harry and run! It's him!" he heard James call from downstairs. His eyes narrowed. Time to act.

He immediately took off downstairs before anything happened to his father, and froze. Voldemort was standing there in all his glory, wand pointed at James, who's wand was pointed right back at him. He had blasted the door open, that was what made the crash.

"Ah, Potter, how lovely to see you again," Voldemort hissed as he looked around the lovely home that was Godric's Hollow. "Are you alone?"

"You won't get your hands on Lily or Harry!" James exclaimed, a look of complete seriousness (no pun intended) and anger on his face as he looked at Voldemort, who only smirked.

"Now now, we can do this rationally, can't we? Avada-"

_**"EXPELLIARMUS!**_"

Both James and Voldemort looked startled to find an almost identical yet younger version of James standing in the room. The same unruly black hair, the same glasses, but emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. A wand was pointed right at Voldemort.

Both were stunned into silence for a moment, before Voldemort made his way over to Harry.

"And who might I ask, are you?" Voldemort asked with a hiss to his voice.

"I'm Harry, Harry James Potter," Harry smirked when he saw Voldemort looking shocked, but the expression quickly wore off. Not for James, though. His eyes were wide, watching the scene unfold.

'How is that possible? Why...?' James lost his train of thought, as he watched the two fight.

"Why don't we take this outside, Tom, and carry out this fight like men?" Voldemort hissed.

"Don't call me that! I am Lord Voldemort! Remember and fear my name, boy!"

"I don't fear you," Harry said in a low voice, his wand at the ready. "I'm here to take you down."

"_Avada_-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted, knocking Voldemort's wand from his arm. He hissed as he saw Harry went to pick it up, but instantly made his way over to him, lifting him up by his neck.

Harry choked and struggled, both wands leaving his hands as they went limp, falling to the ground. Voldemort tightened his grip on Harry's neck until he started gurgling.

James finally snapped out of it, and pointed his wand at Voldemort's back. "Diffindo!"

Voldemort let out a hiss and dropped Harry to the ground as he felt pain rip through his back. It didn't last for long though.

Harry panted as he collapsed to the floor, his hands wrapped around his neck and rubbing it as he watched James and Voldemort.

Had his father just saved him?

He was about to let a smile on his face when he heard the sound of a female scream.

_'Mum!'_ he thought to himself, turning to look behind him. There stood Lily carrying his infant self in his arms, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, Lily," Voldemort turned to face her, standing right behind Harry. "So good of you and little Harry to join us. Now I can take out the whole set of Potters. You can all die together." He leaned down and was about to pick up his wand, but was stopped when Harry had his own wand.

"Potter, you honestly think you can stop me?" Voldemort sneered as he looked at Harry. Lily was the only confused one here. Why did he just call that boy Potter...?

"I can, and I will," Harry said. "I'm meant to do it, it's my destiny, and I will fulfill it now! _Avada Kedavr_a!"

It was the first time Harry ever uttered the killing curse, but it was perhaps the only thing that could destroy Voldemort.

A loud hissing screech could be heard throughout Godric's Hollow, and then silence.

When Harry, James and Lily opened their eyes, they found a very dead body of Voldemort lying on the ground.

Lily screamed, and Harry fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ooh, long chapter. Next one will be a shocker most definitely! Review please!


	3. A Different Life, Literally

**A/N: **I told you guys you were going to be shocked, this chapter. I was right, ne?

**Warnings: **This story contains slash, as in male x male relationships. Don't like, click the back button. Don't waste your time and mine by flaming.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine. Any and all OC's are.

* * *

**Tergum Vicis **

**Chapter 3: A New Life, Literally**

* * *

"Harry! Are you up yet?" a female voice called from downstairs.

The boy known as Harry groaned, and slowly opened his emerald green eyes. His vision was blurry, and he was still half-asleep. But he was instantly wide awake when he saw his room.

This definitely wasn't the spare room at the Dursleys Number 4 Privet Drive.

The walls were painted a nice red, and on the walls moving pictures of what Harry presumed to be his favorite quidditch teams were all around the room, as well as a few pictures of him and...

...his parents?

Harry instantly sprang out of bed in his pajamas, over to the picture he saw on the desk. It definitely wasn't of him as an infant, and his parents were holding him. He guessed he was about nine years old in this picture, holding his mother Lily's hand while James had his arm wrapped around Lily.

More surprising enough, next to that picture was one of him and Sirius. As he gazed at the picture, he figured he must have been five years old when it was taken. He was on top of Sirius's shoulders, looking like he was having a good time. Sirius himself was grinning, looking a lot different than Harry had known him.

Harry blinked as he took in these two pictures. His mind was zooming around in thought, so many questions in his mind going unanswered.

Hermione...Ron....Dumbledore...

His eyes widened. Dumbledore!

Of course. He remembered that Dumbledore had given him the chance to go back in the past and save his family, along with Sirius, from Voldemort. But then, if he was seeing these pictures, his plan must have succeeded.

Another thing was on the wall that Harry now noticed. It was a newspaper article. A big picture of Little Harry, James and Lily, were all inside it. Lily was crying, though he wasn't sure if it was happy or sad tears, and James was holding him. He was an infant in this picture. The date on it read, November 2nd, 1981. That would have been a few days after his parents murder...

_HARRY POTTER, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD_

_"It's been only two days ago that the Wizarding World was saved from one of the world's most powerful Dark Wizards. And who would've thought, that the defeat of the Dark Lord, be brought by the hands of an infant?"_

_Harry blinked as he read on. He could only assume that they said the infant was behind it, because saying that his future self defeated Voldemort would of probably landed them in St. Mungo's._

_"He was amazing, my baby was," Lily said with tears in her eyes, according to the Daily Prophet. "When You-Know-Who shot the killing curse right at him, the spell somehow bounced back off him and it hit him instead, killing him. I'm so proud of my baby."_

_We all are. Thank you for saving us, Harry Potter."_

At the bottom of that was a picture of Voldemort's dead body. He stared at it for a few moments, registering all this information in his mind.

His plan worked.

His parents, even Sirius were saved.

But... but...what did that mean for him?

He looked around, trying to find any pictures of him and Ron, him and Hermione, or any other Weasleys. Or any of his friends from Hogwarts, really. He just wanted to see one.

But there wasn't any.

Harry looked down, now realizing what saving his parents and Sirius cost him.

His friends...they were gone.

* * *

Lily Potter frowned. Harry was usually up around now, so why wasn't he? It was nearing 10 o' clock.

"Harry! Are you up yet?" she called. When she received no answer, her frown deepened and she started walking up the stairs.

She slowly opened the door to his room a bit, and found him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the newspaper article that said he defeated Voldemort. She watched him for a few minutes, trying to figure out what might be on his mind as he watched that particular news article. She then noticed his eyes wander to the picture of him and Sirius.

She frowned. Something was on her son's mind, something was troubling him.

"Harry?" Lily spoke softly, peering into the room. She saw him jump, startled only slightly, and turned around, half-expecting to see Aunt Petunia glaring at him and yelling at him to get up and make breakfast, but to not burn the bacon.

Instead he was met with a pair of emerald green eyes that matched his own, that belonged to a woman with fiery red hair. She wore a white sweat shirt and jeans, it was rather cold in and outside of the house.

He wasn't exactly sure how to address her. He hadn't had parents, someone to call mum or dad in fifteen years. He shook his head and merely put on a small smile.

"Breakfast is ready, dear," Lily said with a smile. "Come down when you're ready."

Harry nodded, and she shut the door behind her as she left, heading back downstairs. Harry heard her footsteps retreating downstairs, and sighed, putting his face in his hands.

Just how many surprises was he going to get today?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slightly short chapter, I'm rather tired. Next one might hopefully be longer. Enjoy and review. Thank you. I thank you for the reviews so far!


	4. Oh, Dear Brother

**A/N:** More surprises in this chapter. I'm rather tired, so sorry if I make any mistakes. If I do, please tell me and I'll fix them before I make the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, the warnings tend to change from chapter to chapter, depending on what's in them.

**Warnings:** OCs, AUness, OOCness, Slash (boy/boy relationships in later chapters), cursing, bloody scenes (later chapters of course).

**Disclaimer: **Any and all unrecognizable characters strictly belong to me. Harry Potter and all other properties, characters and such respectfully belong to JK Rowling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tergum Vicis

Chapter 3: Oh, Dear Brother

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about five minutes later when Harry came downstairs for breakfast. Lily was washing her own dishes while James was sitting down at the table finishing up his breakfast. Harry's own breakfast was waiting for him. But he noticed there was an extra empty seat at the table. Four seats... He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it as he sat down.

"Hey, son, you're up a little late," James greeted his son as he sat down. It felt weird to be surrounded by his parents after a few good long years without having known them, but it also felt nice. "You're usually up at least an hour before ten."

"Um....yeah," Harry said as he managed to stifle a yawn. James chuckled

"Still tired, huh Prongslet? You should've gotten some more sleep."

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, dear," Lily told him with a smile and he nodded, beginning to eat.

"Oh, James? You should go wake up Kyle now before it gets any later. He wouldn't want to miss shopping for Hogwarts."

Harry nearly dropped his fork.

"K-Kyle?" Harry managed to ask, looking back and forth between his parents, who sent him a pair of matched concerned looks.

"I think you're still half asleep, Harry dear," Lily said with a small smile. "But of course you remember your younger brother."

. . .

Kyle was a young boy, who just turned eleven according to his appearance. He had the same dark brown hair as Harry and James but with a tint of red to it, and James' hazel brown eyes. His skin was rather pale considering it was Summer, but he didn't seem to care. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans and a red t-shirt that was almost sleeveless.

"Here's your breakfast, Kyle honey," Lily said with a smile as she placed his food down on the table in front of him. Kyle beamed up at her, and from what Harry could tell, he was quite a happy child. But of course, who wouldn't be, when they were raised by Lily and James Potter?

"Thanks, mum!" Kyle said happily and dug into his breakfast, making James chuckle.

"Hey dad, is Padfoot coming over?"

At the mention of Sirius, Harry's heart clecnhed. The Sirius he had known... come to love as a godfather...was...gone. Just a memory. The time they spent together wasn't even real now.

Harry was beginning to realize just how dire his consequences of changing the past were. To him and everyone else around him. To save the lives of two, at what cost?

Everything Harry once knew and cherished.

"Of course," James grinned. "Himself and Amelia have a big announcement to make, or so I hear it."

Harry felt tears prickling at his eyes and furiously blinked them back.

"Alright! I love it when Aunt Amelia comes over!"

"They'll be coming over once we've gotten all our shopping out of the way," Lily said as she sat back down at the table, across from Harry. "I figured we should be done around two o' clock."

"Sounds good, as long as we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," James replied, and Kyle nodded excitedly. He hadn't even so much as rode on a broomstick before but he wanted to ever since he saw his father and Harry play quidditch.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What is it with you three and that game...?" She glanced over at Harry, who she noticed was barely picking at his food now, and frowned. Something was troubling him, she just didn't know what.

"Harry? Are you alright, dear?"

He looked up, almost startled by his mother's voice. "Oh...um...yeah. Just thinking."

Lily nodded, but still seemed concerned for her son. She had been ever since she saw him staring at that newspaper article. She wasn't sure why he was, he hadn't looked at it in a long time. It was as if over night, Harry suddenly changed, became a different person, someone...older.

Yes, Lily noticed it. Even after so little time had passed since Harry woke up. She was a mother after all. But she wasn't sure if James noticed. She knew Kyle didn't, he was too young to see such things. But over the hours, even when they were shopping in Diagon Alley, his eyes seemed older, wiser, knowing more than he should at such a young age.

There was no mistake that Lily was worried for her son. Could one lone night completely change a person?

. . .

Harry frowned. He had to get back to Hogwarts and see Professor Dumbledore. Of course, he had to wait until the start of term, and that was making him feel uneasy.

As he looked around at all the familiar sites of Diagon Alley, his mind was bombarded with memories of him, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Hedwig all at Diagon Alley. Even the day he met Draco entered his mind.

He blinked several times.

Since when had he begun to call the blond sexy Slytherin by his first name?

And . . . wait, sexy?!

**TBC**

**A/N:** ^_^; There's my newest chapter, sorry for the short wait. I'm too busy at home or not in the mood to do it at home. It's hardly ever busy at work so I update all of my stories there. Oh, and sorry if you don't like Harry's brother's name. I was playing Hotel Dusk, and....yeah. ^^;; At least his name isn't Louis. Yeah, the pairing will be Harry/Draco, cause it's smexy. If you don't like HP slash, click the back button. Don't waste your time and mine by flaming. Please and thank you.

Why does Harry have to see Professor Dumbledore? How are Harry and Draco on a first name basis, and why did he think he was sexy? Find out next chapter of Tergum Vicis! Stay tuned!

Don't forget to leave a review! If you don't know where to go, just click the button below in the middle for further instructions!


	5. Sexy Slytherin

**A/n: **The next chapter is already here, only cause I was pleased with so many reviews, and bored at work. Here ya go.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. It rightfully belongs to JK Rowling.

* * * * *

Tergum Vicis 

Chapter 4: Sexy Slytherin

* * * * *

Harry was blushing heavily as he followed his family down the streets of Diagon Alley. They had gotten Kyle's robes first, and then they went to Flourish and Blotts to get his books for the First Years, as well as his wand. They were almost finished in Diagon Alley, as Lily suspected by this time. But Harry just couldn't stop pondering over what he had just thought. Thoughts of seeing Dumbledore when he reached Hogwarts were pushed farther back into his mind as he walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hey, Harry, why don't you go over and see him?" Lily leaned down and whispered into his ear, causing him to look up at her confused.

"See who?"

"Him, of course," Lily said with a smile as she pointed in the direction of the window where a boy with blond hair and dark robes stood inspecting the brooms, as if considering which one he would buy.

Harry blinked.

_Malfoy?_

"Why would I want to see him?" Harry asked, looking at his mother's blinking and rather shocked face.

"Well, I don't see why not, you've been going out for a little over two months, have you not?"

Harry nearly fainted from shock but managed to keep standing. He-Himself and Malfoy?! Going out?! He wasn't even gay, or so he thought... But that did explain why he thought Malfoy was sexy.

He was about to say no, when he noticed that Draco was already walking over to him, having caught sight of both of Lily and Harry. He gulped, not sure what to do if...if....

His cheeks were blushing a bright red when he felt Draco's arms wrap around his waist as he kissed his cheek. What had happened in the past to make them a couple? Harry remembered bits and pieces, which was odd seeing as this was his first day in this reality, but still...he didn't remember this.

This was definitely something he was going to have to get used to.

"Shopping for Kyle, hm?" Draco whispered into his ear, making him shiver. Draco smirked.

Harry nodded as Lily had long since gone off to see James and Kyle, a knowing smile on her face. She had a feeling that if anyone could make Harry feel better, it was Draco.

Harry felt slightly uncomfortable as he was scooped up into Draco's arms, but he also felt...just a tiny bit happy. Like this felt right somehow.

Draco nibbled slightly on his ear, not really caring that they were in public or so it seemed. Harry on the other hand was blushing as he tried to fight back a moan that was threatening to escape his throat.

When Draco stopped, he turned to look at Harry. "Would you like to get some ice cream while your parents are busy shopping with Kyle? Hmm?"

Harry was instantly relaxed as Draco stopped nibbling on his ear. It was strange for him to even think this, but it did feel...good.

When he seemed to have found his voice again, Harry slowly nodded. "Sure."

Draco grinned slightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek again. "Let's go, then."

They went over to see James, Lily and Kyle near the counter and walked over, hand in hand. No one seemed to be surprised as they walked around together, so Harry assumed that their relationship had been brought into the public. But with who Draco's father was, he wondered how they were even still together.

Lily was the one who saw them first and smiled. "Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," Draco said with a nod. "Harry and I are going to get some ice cream, is that alright?"

Lily nodded with a smile. "Of course, dear. I hope you two have fun."

Harry blushed as she said this and Draco chuckled, giving Harry's hand a squeeze as they said goodbye to them all before walking out.

James frowned. He didn't quite approve of his son's relationship. It wasn't because it was with a boy, more so because it was a Malfoy he was with. James hadn't trusted them, not even after the war ended and Harry defeated Voldemort. He was still having a bad feeling, as if they were up to no good. Perhaps he was just paranoid, but he was always told to trust his instincts, and his instincts were telling him something was off.

"Oh, James, stop it," Lily said upon seeing him frown. "Harry's happy, isn't that enough?"

James sighed softly. "I guess you're right, Lily."

"Of course I am," Lily said with a small smile. "Come on now, we have to pay for Kyle's things, and then we'll be off."

* * * *

Harry and Draco sat next to each other at a table, each holding their own ice cream cone and eating it silently.

It was a comfortable silence, though, even for Harry, who was still getting used to the fact that he and Draco were...a couple. That just wasn't something one got used to in a day. Though he'd never tell Draco or anyone else for that matter he was completely different now. They'd have their Harry back soon, or so he hoped.

"Harry?"

Said boy looked up at the Slytherin sitting beside him, who seemed to be watching him carefully, almost finished his own cone. He blinked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked. "You've been acting a bit...strange." He said after a pause, that being the nicest word he could think of.

Harry nodded mutely before continuing. "I'm alright, M-Draco, don't worry." He cursed himself for the almost slip up in calling him by his last name, that would of definitely gotten some stares.

Draco frowned. Something just wasn't right, Draco could feel it.

It wasn't the same Harry.

* * * * *

**A/N: **Oooh, both Draco and James are suspicious of something, but does Draco really have something to hide? And we have yet to see why Harry wants to see Dumbledore, have we? Does anyone have any idea why he might want to?

Please review! :)


	6. Sirius

**A/N:** Wow, I'm surprised that some of you guessed right about what Harry wants to see Dumbledore about, but I'm not telling you who was right and what they were right about, because then that would take the fun out of writing it, wouldn't it? Hehe. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the wait. I really don't feel like writing at home, so I do this at work when I'm bored.

~~**~~

**Chapter Five**

**Sirius**

~~**~~

Harry ate his ice cream in silence, almost finished now, staring down at his lap. He wasn't surprised that people were catching on so quickly, he probably acted different than their Harry, after all. He had seen so much and been through so much more than they could only imagine. He was older, wiser, though he only looked fifteen, he felt much older.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, ignoring the fact that Harry almost slipped on his name and called him Malfoy.

Harry mutely nodded. "Of course... I just... didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

He knew he was a terrible liar, but Draco seemed to buy it. It was a reasonable excuse after all. He licked at his ice cream cone, meanwhile his arm wrapping around Harry's waist.

"I'm glad, cause you know I worry," Draco said, and Harry couldn't help but smile. This Draco was so unlike the one he was used to, and he already liked him. Maybe things in this reality wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I know," Harry nodded. "But there's no reason for you to worry."

"You always say that, and that just makes me worry more," Draco spoke softly, making Harry smile more.

"There's the Harry I love," Draco said quietly, making him blush. "You should smile more often."

Harry blinked, as if just realizing what he said. Did Draco just say he loved him?

He didn't get too think much more, because Draco placed a kiss on his lips. Despite being with Draco for only an hour or so, he was beginning to enjoy the kisses more and more. Draco was gentle, kind, and his kisses soft, making Harry wonder what kissing the Draco back home would of been like.

He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, having finished his ice cream, and moaned softly into the kiss, unable to help himself. In this reality, he was loved, even if it was by Malfoy, he was stuck here, and maybe...just maybe...

Starting to feel for the other just the same.

Draco smiled into the kiss and wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist as well, holding him closer to his chest. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, but neither minded, and it was scary for Harry because he was enjoying it quicker than he should have. Did that mean he was gay? Bi, perhaps? He did have that crush on Cho Chang last year...

They pulled away when the need for air became known to both of them, and they both panted softly, Draco's head resting against Harry's. "Shall we go? Your parents are probably waiting for you."

Harry nodded. It felt strange to hear someone say 'your parents', not combined with the phrase 'you look like' or something similar. They were alive in this reality.

"Let's go then," Draco said and stood up, offering Harry his hand. He reached out his own and Draco pulled him up gently, the two walking back towards where they left the Potters.

Surprisingly, Harry felt quite happy right now.

~~**~~

Lily was the first to catch the sight of Draco and Harry returning and smiled. Harry looked much happier than when he left, so whatever Draco did to make him feel better worked. She knew he was the key whenever her son was feeling down.

"Did you have fun, you two?" Lily asked as they walked over. Both boys nodded. "Well, that's good. But we don't want to be late, Harry. Sirius will be over soon."

At the mention of his godfather, Harry's face seem to sadden slightly, surprising Lily, but he nodded.

"Alright, then let's go." Draco gave him a tight hug, whispering something into his ear, but Lily couldn't tell what it was. He walked off, giving them all a wave before doing so.

"He's not like his family, is he Harry?" Lily asked, and Harry shook his head.

"No. He's really different."

"Perhaps that's a good thing, then," Lily smiled. ''Like Sirius showed us, you don't have to follow in your family's footsteps."

Harry smiled. Perhaps she was right.

~~**~~

"Harry!"

A voice called to him from downstairs. His father. He gulped. Sirius was coming, along with a girl he'd never met before. Amelia was it? That's what they said her name was.

At least Sirius was happy in this reality, and not hiding in Grimmauld Place.

He walked downstairs, hearing laughter and cheerful voices. Though, once he caught sight of his godfather's grinning face, he took for running towards the man, blinking back tears.

Sirius laughed and hugged him tight. He loved his godchild, that much was for sure. Remus was Kyle's godfather, but Harry didn't see him anywhere, and wondered where their werewolf friend was. But everyone seemed to be happy, so he knew he had to be alive and well somewhere, just not able to come today.

"Sirius!"

The man chuckled and placed Harry back down. "Well, you're awfully excited, Prongslet."

"This is the happiest I've seen him all day," Lily said with a smile. "He seems to be having an off day today."

"Oh really?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll be sure to fix that."

Harry laughed.

**A/N: **I'll introduce Amelia the beginning of next chapter. She is my OC, so no stealing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again, sorry for the wait.


	7. A Thing Called Love

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter, and not nearly as long a wait as you had to wait for the other chapter, huh? Enjoy! This is kind of a filler chapter, I suppose, I don't have any ideas at the moment. This is also where I'm introducing my OC, Amelia Stones, as Sirius' girlfriend. By the way, as a spoiler for my own story, or merely a hint: She won't be with Sirius for long.

Tergum Vicis

Chapter 7

A Thing Called Love 

Lily smiled when she noticed the closeness between Harry and Sirius and looked behind him to see a woman with long blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a green tank top and just as green skirt. It was summer, after all. She had a pale complexion, and rather skinny figure, but not too skinny.

"Amelia!"

"Hello, Lily!" Amelia said with a bright smile as she hugged her friend. Lily and Amelia had been close friends in the muggle world, and she introduced her to Sirius when they graduated. She was the only one, besides her family, who knew Lily had married into a family of witches and wizards, and was a witch herself. Amelia didn't mind, though. "It's been too long, we need to see each other more often!"

Lily laughed. "Yes, I do suppose you're right. Wont you all come in?"

Harry refused to leave his godfather's side, though he was curious about Amelia. She was dressed like a muggle, and had no magical aura about her. He blinked. Was Sirius dating a muggle?

That would really make his family proud, Harry thought sarcastically as he followed them into the kitchen. Of course, he did remember a few images of Amelia and Sirius, which was odd. It made him wonder what had happened to him, along with the whole world, when he defeated Voldemort. It also made him get a headache.

He sat down in the kitchen table on one of Sirius' sides, Amelia on the other. James sat across from Sirius, and Lily sat beside him on one side, Kyle on his other.

"Well, Lily! You've outdone yourself!" Amelia said brightly as she looked at all of the assorted sweets and food on the table, along with some punch bowls and cans of soda. Tea and coffee were also keeping themselves warm on the counter.

"Oh it was no trouble," Lily smiled. "It keeps me busy. Help yourselves."

As they all starting eating, picking out their favorites, even though the knew everything was delicious, Lily was an amazing cook, Harry grew into a conversation with Sirius about Quidditch and school, and what a greasy git Snape was. Everyone seemed to be having some sort of conversation or other. For once since his arrival in this time, Harry could honestly say that he was enjoying himself. It was how he always pictured his life to be - friends, family, some to love, and someone that loved him. . .

Draco.

His mind tended to drift off towards the blond throughout conversations with Sirius. He didn't think he had talked so much to the man before, not even when he was alive back at his old time. It felt good.

He knew he liked this Draco, he preferred him to the one back home. But did that mean he loved him? As far as he was aware, he wasn't even gay. He had a crush on Cho Chang, after all, and took a girl to the Yule Ball. He did remember liking girls once upon a time.

But the way Draco kissed him, held him, made him feel warm and loved... it just made his heart flutter.

He was sure he felt something for the blond, just not sure what it was.

"Har?"

He looked up into his godfather's eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Got somethin' on your mind, Prongslet?" Sirius asked with a tilt of his head. Thankful that everyone else was too engaged in conversations with each other to listen to them, he nodded.

"Wanna talk about it? It's not mushy or anything, is it?"

Harry laughed. "Sirius!"

"Fine fine, it can be mushy too," Sirius chuckled. "What is it?"

"Well..." he wasn't quite sure where to begin. "I'm not sure."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Not sure? About what?"

"Draco."

Now he had Sirius' full attention. "Why, what did he do?"

Harry shook his head. "No, no! Nothing like that. Draco didn't do anything. I've just been...unsure lately. About...my feelings."

Now, this would of been a conversation for possibly a mother and son. But since Harry hardly knew his mother, it felt easier talking to Sirius about it, and Sirius seemed to be listening, something he was grateful for.

"You mean...for him?"

Harry nodded. "But Harry- you've been together for a little over a year now, what made you think this all of a sudden?"

Blinking, Harry tilted his head. 'We've been together that long?' he thought.

"Well...I just kind of woke up today, feeling...changed. Just changed. Like into a completely different person." He wasn't....too far from the truth. He was different from their Harry, after all.

"But do you still feel...anything for Draco?" he asked, looking almost worried, which really made Harry think what Draco's family and his family's relationship was now. Not a soul even so sent a glare Draco's way when they were having their ice cream earlier, and if Sirius was calling Draco by his first name, that must be a good thing.

"I think I do," Harry said softly. Sirius chuckled.

"You only think?"

Harry frowned. "Hey!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. So what do you think?"

"Well, earlier...when he held me, I felt ... loved. I felt happy.'' And I noticed just how much different this Draco is than the one I'm used to, Harry thought. "When he kiss-"

"Little too much information there, Har." Harry stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"Oh hush, like you haven't kissed Amelia a hundred times now?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't think he had seen Sirius blush before.

"T-That's different!" he protested.

"Not really," Harry said. "Anyway. When he... you know...my heart beat faster, faster than it should. I felt my face growing hot. I felt-"

"Very happy?" Sirius asked, and Harry nodded.

Sirius chuckled. "I do believe I recognie your symtpoms, Harry Potter."

"What symptoms?" he asked.

"I believe, they call it, falling in love."

**A/N:** Haha, am I a master at cliffhangers or what? Though I must say, I have seen better ones! Ones that I can't stand waiting for a next update. *growl, huff* Anyway, as you could tell the main characters in this chapter were Sirius and Harry.

I have a plan for the Sirius/Amelia pairing, but I'm just wondering, when their relationship is over, who do you want him to be with?

Sirius / Snape

Sirius / Remus

Or I could do a

Sirius / Remus / Snape, I kind of already had a Snape / Remus plot in mind, but I can work around it if you'd like something else! I obviously can't place him with Harry, since he's taken, ne? Hehe. ^.^; And if you have any other Sirius/whoever pairings that I haven't listed that are common and possibly easy to write, let me know. Those are just the most popular ones I've seen so far. That and James / Sirius, but he's with Lily and that's not gonna change.

Anyway, enough of my rambling! Review!


	8. Those Three Words

**A/N:** Wow, that was a quick update, ne? For those who asked what's going to happen to Sirius and Amelia, no spoilers. You'll have to wait just like the rest. You can still guess, though. And I suppose I'll do a Sirius/Remus. Most people asked for that anyway. ^_^

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco, Sirius/Amelia, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine.

~ * ~

Chapter Eight 

Those Three Words

Harry lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sirius and Amelia had left a little over two hours ago, and Harry had been in his room ever since they left. He was thinking again. His mind kept going back to what Sirius had said earlier. Was he really falling in love with Draco?

Of course, he assumed the old Harry must of been in love with him, before he took his place. He wasn't sure what happened. Time travel was confusing, even to him.

When he talked to Dumbledore, the professor said that time traveling effects were never predictable, because in doing time travel you automatically changed the future. So far, that was true.

He wondered who he was friends with at Hogwarts. Blanks were still left in his mind, those being some of them. He didn't even know what house he was in. Back in his own time, he had been sorted into Gryffindor, but only because he practically begged the Sorting Hat.

Getting up off the bed, he made his way over to the closet, his heart beginning to pound again. He slowly opened it, searching for his Hogwarts robes so he could see the symbol on them, his house symbol. He knew he couldn't of been sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, he didn't exactly have a thirst for knowledge.

His heart leapt into his throat as he pulled out his Hogwarts robes.

There, resting on the left side of his uniform, was not the Gryffindor symbol, but Slytherin.

~ * ~

Lily found her son staring at the floor as he sat on his bed when she came to get him for supper. She frowned. Something about him really was different. Maybe James was right.

"Harry?" she asked softly, sitting down beside him. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Harry paused, as if wondering whether he should tell her or not.

He nodded. "...yeah."

She smiled softly. "You can tell me what it is, if you want to."

Harry seemed to go silent for a moment before nodding. "Can I ask you something?"

Lily tilted her head. "Of course, dear."

"Why don't you hate me?" he asked after a moment, making her emerald eyes widen in surprise.

"Why on Earth would you ask such a silly question?" she asked, now quite concerned for her oldest son.

"I'm in Slytherin," Harry simply stated, as if that should answer it for her. She sighed.

"We may have been disappointed that you weren't sorted into Gryffindor, Harry, but that doesn't mean we hate you," Lily said softly, bringing him into a hug. Lily did notice that he tensed when she did so, though didn't say anything about it. "We love both you and Kyle equally. The house you're in has nothing to do with it. It's just school, after all."

Harry felt tears stinging in his eyes. As he looked up at his mother, he could feel her warmth, see her concerned emerald eyes, and even touch her.

"It's okay to cry, Harry," Lily said softly, stroking her son's hair. "You have every right to."

Harry finally let the tears fall. He didn't remember when he had cried last, he hadn't really cried after Sirius was killed, he wasn't even given a chance to grieve before Dumbledore gave him this gift.

He held onto his mother, and cried, cried for all he lost, gained, and never would lose again.

~ * ~

A knock on the door alerted James, who was merely sitting on the living room couch. The television was on but he wasn't really watching it, more or less just staring at the screen.

He got up and walked over to the door, to find Draco standing there once he opened it.

"Oh, hello Draco," James greeted. He nodded.

"Is Harry here? Mrs. Potter said he wasn't feeling well, and maybe I could cheer him up."

James nodded. He still didn't trust the boy, though he had no choice. If he didn't let his son see Draco, that would only make him want to be with him all the more. So, all James could do was grin and bear it.

"Of course, he's just upstairs in his room."

"Thank you," Draco slipped out of his shoes and jacket, before making his way up to Harry's room. He passed Lily on the way, who smiled upon seeing him, but said nothing.

Draco peeked in at Harry. He was now lying on his bed again, on his side, silent, his back to Draco. Thinking he might be asleep, he didn't disturb him and opened the door slowly.

If Harry was awake, he took no notice of the door creaking as it opened.

Walking over, he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed gently and did see that the boy was in fact, asleep. His glasses fell onto his nose slightly, his emerald eyes closed and hidden from view by his eyelids. Draco smiled softly and reached his hand over, gently taking them from his face and placing them on the nearby table.

Harry awoke perhaps an hour later to feel a hand stroking his hair. It felt nice, warm, and he felt happy, despite his breakdown hours ago in his mothers arms.

"Harry?"

Said boy looked up, into a pair of concerned gray eyes. He yawned softly, earning a slight smile from Draco.

"D-Draco? What are you doing here?" he asked, stifling another yawn.

"Your mother thought I might be able to cheer you up," Draco said softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair once more, watching his emerald eyes close and lean into his touch.

''Oh." Harry had to admit, it was working.

Draco gathered the teen into his arms gently, smiling a bit more when Harry didn't protest. His head went to rest on Draco's chest, his eyes still closed.

" 'mm...feels nice," Harry murmured after a short while, and Draco rested his head ontop of Harry's.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said after a few moments of silence, then looking down to Harry nervously.

"Hmmm...love you too, Draco," said Harry sleepily, but Draco's worried face turned into a smiling one.

Upon realizing what he just said, out loud, his eyes opened and he looked up at Draco.

Did he just say what he thought he just said?

**A/N: **Ooh, another cliffie! Kinda, sorta. Haha, I love leaving people hanging, even if I don't love reading a fic myself to find it has a cliffhanger. 3 Lol, anyway, review!


	9. Platform 9 & 3 & Hogwarts

**A/N: **I hate notepad. That's all I have to say. It quit on me right when I finished this chapter (and didn't save), so I had to completely re-do it. I'm pretty pissed off at it right now. I liked the other version of this chapter better. If it makes a difference, the other version was a lot longer. .

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine. Notepad isn't either. I hate it.

--

Chapter 13: Platform 9 3/4 & Hogwarts

---

September First was fast approaching. Harry hadn't seen Draco since he had been at his home to help cheer him up that day, but couldn't blame him. The boy was probably too busy getting ready for school to come and see him.

When the first school day arrived, the Potter family made their way to Platform 9 & 3/4, and the Hogwarts express. Kyle was nervous, Harry could tell, and could only hope everything would be alright. He remembered the talk he had with him a while back.

::Flashback::

_"Big brother?"_

_A nervous voice called from the doorway to his room. Harry looked up from his reading, and smiled slightly._

_"What is it, Kyle?"_

_"Can I-I talk to you for a minute?" Kyle stammered, and Harry throughout the while living with his little brother, realized that he only stammered when he was nervous._

_What about? Harry wondered._

_"Sure," Harry put his book away after bookmarking it and gestured for Kyle to come closer. "What's on your mind?"_

_"I'm nervous," Kyle said as he sat next to Harry in his bed._

_"About Hogwarts?"_

_"Mm-hm."_

_"What are you so nervous about?" Harry asked._

_"Sorting."_

_"Ah," Harry expected this. He was in Slytherin, after all. He was probably nervous about what other students, even teachers, would think of him._

_"What if I'm sorted into Slytherin, Big brother? Will they still like me like you?"_

_"Of course," Harry smiled. "I know you'll be well liked all throughout the school, Ky. It doesn't matter what house you're in, it's just school after all." Harry said, remembering his mothers words._

::End flashback:  
After arriving on the platform, Harry looked around, catching the familiar red hair of the Weasleys almost instantly. The eyes of Ginny Weasley in particular looked at him, and a faint blush crossed her cheeks before she looked away, making him groan.

_'Not in this time, too,' _Harry thought. _'What is it that she sees in me?'_

As Harry thought about it, he realized he had no idea what Draco saw in him, either.

Harry and Kyle found an empty compartment near the end of the train after saying goodbye to their parents. Kyle was still nervous, but not as much as he had been that night, making Harry smile.

The door opened after a moment, making Harry's eyes light up at the sight of a blond Slytherin entering.

"Draco!"

Said boy chuckled and made his way over to Harry, sitting down next to him, instantly pulling the other boy into his lap. Harry blushed at such closeness but didn't protest or try to get away, making Draco smirk in triumph as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Hmmm...I missed you," Draco said softly.

"I missed you, too," Harry said with a small smile.

Harry spent the rest of the train ride in Draco's arms, eventually falling asleep because of a hand stroking his hair.

---

Harry and Draco made their way to the Slytherin table after saying goodbye to Kyle, who went to join the group of nervous First Years waiting to be Sorted.

Harry looked around, catching all the familiar faces from his years at Hogwarts. From Ravenclaw, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. From Hufflepuff, he caught a sight that surprised him, but not completely. Cedric Diggory. He had defeated Voldemort as a child after all, so if the Triwizard Tournament did happen, he was not killed by Voldemort at the end.

At the Gryffindor table, he caught sight of Ron and Ginny. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey, Romilda Vane...

One of them he couldn't see. She never missed a feast. Harry didn't see that familiar bushy brown hair at the Gryffindor table.

Turning his head to find Draco watching him curiously, he asked. "Drac?"

"Yeah?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Where's Hermione?" She had to be sick or something. That's why she wasn't here, Harry told himself.

Yeah, that's it.

Draco looked at him confused. "Who?"

Harry grew silent for a moment, his heart beginning to shatter.

"H-Hermione Granger," he said, using her full name. A frown crossed Draco's features, and Harry knew his heart was about to break.

"There's no Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, Har."

He was expecting this, after all Draco had said "Who?" as if Hermione didn't exist.

That wasn't possible. He hadn't done anything to wipe out Hermione completely. Perhaps she just didn't have magic in this time. She was living somewhere peacefully in the muggle world with her parents.

That had to be it. Harry convinced himself it was.

Draco saw those beautiful emerald eyes shining with unshed tears, and blinked in alarm.

"Harry? Are you alright?" he asked, giving the other a small squeeze.

Harry was about to shake his head, when he heard the Sorting begin. He wanted to see Kyle get sorted.

"Potter, Kyle!" Professor McGonagall called after a few minutes, and just as in his time, whispers began.

"Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the moment the hat touched Kyle's head, making Harry wonder how long it had taken to sort him in this time. Kyle took the hat off as the Gryffindors clapped and happily accepted someone from the Potter family in Gryffindor.

Somehow, Harry just wasn't feeling up to eating anymore. He stared at his empty plate, not even picking anything up from the many dishes available.

Draco leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You should at least eat something, Harry. Please?" he asked, worriedly.

He knew he was making Draco worry, so he merely gave a small smile and nodded, reaching for a piece of bread. Draco's frown deepened.

"That's it?"

"I'm just not that hungry anymore, Drac," Harry said, and his voice sounding as though he were holding back tears.

Draco frowned. _Oh, Harry, what's wrong?_ he thought.

**A/N:** Ooh, no Hermione. I had intended this for the last and **BETTER **version of this chapter too. Writing this again though did get me to calm down, some. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione to pieces, I just didn't see her in this story. Sorry! And no spoilers for what happens to Sirius and Amelia, you'll all learn in time like the rest of the readers.

REVIEW! Don't forget to keep tabs on my profile too, I'm going away soon. Most info will be at the top of my profile.

Oh, and just incase you weren't aware, but because of the majority of votes, it's going to be Sirius/Remus. ^__^


	10. Boggarts & Draco

**A/N:** Another chapter! It's one of the fics I love to write, so expect maybe another update before I leave. ^o^ And, I'll have you note, I'm rather evil in this chapter. :3 You'll see why near the end.

--

**Chapter 10 **Boggarts & Draco

--

As the Sorting ended, Harry still wasn't feeling well, and Draco was even more worried than he had been before. But the two stayed, long enough to hear Professor Dumbledore's speech, at least, which was just about to happen.

Dumbledore rose, and all heads turned to him. "Students and staff, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed in greeting. "The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Now, I would like to welcome to you the newest member of our staff, who will be taking up the position of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone, please welcome, Professor Remus Lupin!"

Everyone clapped, especially Harry and Kyle. Some people from Slytherin gave Harry an odd look, but he merely ignored them, happy that someone decent was finally taking over the subject. Umbridge had been a nightmare, and all his other professors weren't too friendly, either.

When the speech was fimished, they were ordered to their dormitories. Harry gave Kyle a wave as the brothers separated, but even Kyle saw the distressed mood his older brother was in, and frowned.

Draco guided Harry down to the Slytherin dorms, which were in the dungeons. Harry knew his way, but he was in a sort of daze at the moment, and Draco had a feeling if he didn't get him up himself he'd still be sitting at the Slytherin table.

When they reached the Common Room, everyone else was up in their respective dormitories. Sitting down on the couch, Draco pulled Harry close to him. Something was clearly wrong with him, he was worried, and wanted to know why.

"Harry...Harry, please tell me what's wrong." He couldn't recall ever seeing Harry so sad. It scared him.

Harry merely shook his head, resting it on Draco's shoulder. "Later," was all he said, but it sounded like he was trying to hold back tears.

Draco's frown deepened and held him closer. "It's okay, Har. It's gonna be okay."

Draco rubbed his cheek against the top of Harry's head, whispering soothing words as Harry let out soft sobs. Whatever was troubling Harry enough to make him cry, he was finally letting it out.

"Shh..." said Draco softly, running his hand through Harry's hair and glaring at a couple of First Years who had stumbled upon them, quickly running off to their respective dormitories.

When the crying stopped, Draco looked down and found him asleep. Smiling softly, he brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes and manouvered them so that they were both laying on the couch comfortably, Harry in Draco's arms still. Eventually, Draco fell asleep himself, but never let go of Harry. While it may have been uncomfortable on a couch, they didn't seem to be.

--

The next day, the first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had a strange feeling of Deja vu as they walked there, because when class started, it was, unsurprisingly (at least to Harry) about Boggarts. Harry was sure that the Professor would let him turn a boggart funny this time.

As class went on, Harry felt much better than he did last night, though he was still sad over seeing that there was no Hermione at Hogwarts. She had been his best friend, after all. Ron was here, though he wasn't the same. But Harry betted that if he was in Gryffindor, the boy would have no problem in being his friend. Ron seemed to have taken a liking to Kyle, at least. Even though they had never been friends in this time, it still felt like he was being replaced.

When he was next in line, surprisingly the boggarts of his fellow classmates were pretty well the same as they had been in his third year, Lupin hadn't allowed him to do it this time, as well. He frowned. Voldemort was gone, and there was no Dementors to be afraid of. So what was the problem now?

Draco watched Harry curiously from his place behind him. He was obviously upset about something again. Draco found that he could read Harry like an open book now. It was easy to tell when he was troubled by something, even when he was letting on that he was.

Harry watched, amused, as Draco's boggart turned into a big spider, as Ron's had. He yelled "_Riddikulus_!" and though Harry couldn't see any sign of fear on the blond Slytherin's face, he could see him shaking like a leaf.

Class was soon over, and Harry left, clearly amused and feeling better. Draco, however, was pouting in Harry's direction.

"Who told you to be amused by my fears?" Draco asked, and Harry smiled innocently.

"No one. I can't control how I feel, Drac," said Harry with an innocent smile still plastered on his face, making Draco's pout deepen.

"No more being amused!"

Harry just laughed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders as the two set off for Double Potions with Snape and the Gryffindors, with Harry wondering how class with Snape would be like this time around.

--

Class went by surprisingly fast. As a plus, he and Snape got along surprisingly well. The man didn't seem as cold as he had been in his time, though that didn't mean he was fair beyond any standards.

When classes ended for the day, Harry couldn't have been more happy. He wondered if by going back in time he had unpurposly changed the homework load for everyone, or at least, him. He had been assigned quite a lot of homework within the few short hours of class.

He sighed as he collapsed onto the couch of the surprisingly comfortable and warm Slytherin Common Room, Draco coming in behind him chuckling softly.

"I don't remember ever getting this much homework," Harry whined as Draco said next to him, rolling his gray eyes.

"Oh hush, Har," Draco said as his head went to rest on his shoulder. "We'll get through it together. I'll help you -study-." He whispered, his warm breath being felt on Harry's neck, making him shiver with delight.

"Mmm....D-Draco..."

"Be glad we're the only ones here," Draco murmured, kissing along Harry's neck. "I wouldn't want some innocent first years to see what I'm about to do to you."

--

When Harry woke up the next day, he groaned finding himself, completely naked, covered by only a blanket, and in Draco Malfoy's arms.

His face flushed as he watched the blond sleep, remembering what had transpired last night. And in the Common Room no less! He knew Draco was sneaky, but this was unbelievable, even for him.

Not to say that he wasn't happy they hadn't done it. He was incredibly happy. Despite only being in this time period for a short time, his feelings for Draco had greatened considerably. He was quite sure he was very much in love with the blond, though he couldn't be completely sure, as he never felt true love for another before.

They had classes today, so he knew that students would be down within moments, and Harry was very sure that he did not want to be seen like this.

"Drac...Drac, wake up," Harry murmured, shaking Draco gently. Said boy groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"Whuttimeishit?" Draco said sleepily, and Harry couldn't help but smile, watching him rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Almost 8 o'clock. Do you want the students to see us like this?"

Draco blinked his hazy eyes for a few moments up at Harry, before realizing they were both naked and flushed furiously, immediately starting to get ready.

--

**A/N: ***snickers* Mwaha. You wanna kill me now, don't ya? You'll put your flames out next chapter, I assure you. But until then.....dun dun dun.


	11. Boggarts & Draco And a Lemon!

A/N: Here's the FULL chapter, with the lemon! :D Enjoy. Have fun reading. I think I've improved in my yaoi lemon writing, what do you think? Hehehe. :3

**Chapter 11 Boggarts and Draco ... & a Lemon!**

--

As the Sorting ended, Harry still wasn't feeling well, and Draco was even more worried than he had been before. But the two stayed, long enough to hear Professor Dumbledore's speech, at least, which was just about to happen.

Dumbledore rose, and all heads turned to him. "Students and staff, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed in greeting. "The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Now, I would like to welcome to you the newest member of our staff, who will be taking up the position of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everyone, please welcome, Professor Remus Lupin!"

Everyone clapped, especially Harry and Kyle. Some people from Slytherin gave Harry an odd look, but he merely ignored them, happy that someone decent was finally taking over the subject. Umbridge had been a nightmare, and all his other professors weren't too friendly, either.

When the speech was fimished, they were ordered to their dormitories. Harry gave Kyle a wave as the brothers separated, but even Kyle saw the distressed mood his older brother was in, and frowned.

Draco guided Harry down to the Slytherin dorms, which were in the dungeons. Harry knew his way, but he was in a sort of daze at the moment, and Draco had a feeling if he didn't get him up himself he'd still be sitting at the Slytherin table.

When they reached the Common Room, everyone else was up in their respective dormitories. Sitting down on the couch, Draco pulled Harry close to him. Something was clearly wrong with him, he was worried, and wanted to know why.

"Harry...Harry, please tell me what's wrong." He couldn't recall ever seeing Harry so sad. It scared him.

Harry merely shook his head, resting it on Draco's shoulder. "Later," was all he said, but it sounded like he was trying to hold back tears.

Draco's frown deepened and held him closer. "It's okay, Har. It's gonna be okay."

Draco rubbed his cheek against the top of Harry's head, whispering soothing words as Harry let out soft sobs. Whatever was troubling Harry enough to make him cry, he was finally letting it out.

"Shh..." said Draco softly, running his hand through Harry's hair and glaring at a couple of First Years who had stumbled upon them, quickly running off to their respective dormitories.

When the crying stopped, Draco looked down and found him asleep. Smiling softly, he brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes and manouvered them so that they were both laying on the couch comfortably, Harry in Draco's arms still. Eventually, Draco fell asleep himself, but never let go of Harry. While it may have been uncomfortable on a couch, they didn't seem to be.

--

The next day, the first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry had a strange feeling of Deja vu as they walked there, because when class started, it was, unsurprisingly (at least to Harry) about Boggarts. Harry was sure that the Professor would let him turn a boggart funny this time.

As class went on, Harry felt much better than he did last night, though he was still sad over seeing that there was no Hermione at Hogwarts. She had been his best friend, after all. Ron was here, though he wasn't the same. But Harry betted that if he was in Gryffindor, the boy would have no problem in being his friend. Ron seemed to have taken a liking to Kyle, at least. Even though they had never been friends in this time, it still felt like he was being replaced.

When he was next in line, surprisingly the boggarts of his fellow classmates were pretty well the same as they had been in his third year, Lupin hadn't allowed him to do it this time, as well. He frowned. Voldemort was gone, and there was no Dementors to be afraid of. So what was the problem now?

Draco watched Harry curiously from his place behind him. He was obviously upset about something again. Draco found that he could read Harry like an open book now. It was easy to tell when he was troubled by something, even when he was letting on that he was.

Harry watched, amused, as Draco's boggart turned into a big spider, as Ron's had. He yelled "Riddikulus!" and though Harry couldn't see any sign of fear on the blond Slytherin's face, he could see him shaking like a leaf.

Class was soon over, and Harry left, clearly amused and feeling better. Draco, however, was pouting in Harry's direction.

"Who told you to be amused by my fears?" Draco asked, and Harry smiled innocently.

"No one. I can't control how I feel, Drac," said Harry with an innocent smile still plastered on his face, making Draco's pout deepen.

"No more being amused!"

Harry just laughed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders as the two set off for Double Potions with Snape and the Gryffindors, with Harry wondering how class with Snape would be like this time around.

--

Class went by surprisingly fast. As a plus, he and Snape got along surprisingly well. The man didn't seem as cold as he had been in his time, though that didn't mean he was fair beyond any standards.

When classes ended for the day, Harry couldn't have been more happy. He wondered if by going back in time he had unpurposly changed the homework load for everyone, or at least, him. He had been assigned quite a lot of homework within the few short hours of class.

He sighed as he collapsed onto the couch of the surprisingly comfortable and warm Slytherin Common Room, Draco coming in behind him chuckling softly.

"I don't remember ever getting this much homework," Harry whined as Draco said next to him, rolling his gray eyes.

"Oh hush, Har," Draco said as his head went to rest on his shoulder. "We'll get through it together. I'll help you -study-." He whispered, his warm breath being felt on Harry's neck, making him shiver with delight.

"Mmm....D-Draco..."

"Be glad we're the only ones here," Draco murmured, kissing along Harry's neck. "I wouldn't want some innocent first years to see what I'm about to do to you."

Harry gasped when he felt a hand go up his shirt, gently teasing and tweaking his nipple.

"Oh...oh, Dracoooo..." he moaned out Draco's name as the other worked at getting his shirt off.

"Shush," Draco said softly. "You don't want Snape to hear us, do you?"

Harry immediately went silent, wrinkling his nose. "I'd rather not, thank you."

Draco chuckled softly and when he had successfully gotten Harry's shirt off, began kissing along his chest and stomach.

Harry's growing arousal could clearly be seen through his jeans within moments, making Draco smirk as he 'innocently' brushed his hand against it, making Harry gasp.

Capturing Harry's lips, he felt Harry's hands beginning to work on taking his own shirt off, and happily let him remove it, shivering whenever he felt Harry's hands run over his body.

While their tongues fought, Draco's eyes widened when he felt Harry's hand go down to the zipper of his jeans after successfully undoing the button. Pulling away, he looked down at him.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Draco asked softly. "Here?"

"I've never been more sure of anything before," Harry whispered before bringing Draco back into a passionate kiss.

When they were both naked and legs tangled up with each other, Harry slowly opened his eyes all the way and looked up at him, surprised to see Draco's eyes so wide.

"Drac?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Where did...you get all these scars?" Draco asked, making Harry's own eyes widen as he glanced down at his body, mentally cursing.

'It seems that scars really don't fade away,' he thought. 'I carried them with me, even through time.'

"I-I..." Harry said, at a loss for words as Draco's fingers gently traced along a healed scar.

"Is someone hurting you?" Draco's eyes narrowed as he stared down at Harry, who gulped inwardly.

"N-No, I...just...fell down the stairs," lied Harry. Draco didn't seem to buy it, either. "That's a-all."

"I know when you're lying to me, Har," Draco said softly as he gently kissed a scar. "Tell me."

"It's not important now," Harry said softly. "It's in the past."

_'A very different past,'_ thought Harry.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Yes it does!" exclaimed Draco, surprising Harry. "I want you to tell me, because then I can-"

"Hush." Harry wrapped his arms around the stressed Draco and pulled him down into a kiss, before breaking it gently.

"I'll tell you later, alright?"

"Promise?" Draco asked, worriedly. Harry nodded.

"I promise."

Draco seemed satisfied by that, but held Harry close and was even more gentle than before with his actions, as if Harry was a fragile doll that would break any moment. While it was nice being so loved and cared for, he hated being treated as if he would break any moment.

Harry's thoughts were quickly banished when he felt a warmth envelop him. Letting out a loud moan that he couldn't hold in, he looked down and saw Draco taking him in his mouth.

"Oh..." Harry moaned, making Draco inwardly smirk, and did his best to pleasure Harry until he climaxed.

When Harry had his first climax, the feeling was overwhelming. Draco silenced his loud moans with a kiss after his climax, allowing Harry to taste himself.

When the two parted, Harry collapsed back onto the couch, panting heavily, with Draco laying ontop of him.

"Ready, Har?" Draco asked, looking down at him. He nodded, and Draco offered Harry three of his fingers, who took them into his mouth and sucked on them greedily, once in a while making Draco moan.

Feeling that his fingers were wet enough, he reluctantly moved them from Harry's mouth and leaned down to Harry's entrance, gently sliding the first saliva covered finger inside.

Harry winced. It was the first time something had been inside there, so it felt uncomfortable. Draco noticed this, though Harry didn't tell him to stop, and assuming he would if he was in too much pain, continued, stretching him gently, preparing him.

After all three fingers were inside of him, Harry moaned and contracted his muscles around Draco's fingers, making the blond groan and wonder what that would feel like around his cock.

Removing his fingers after he felt Harry was stretched enough, he positioned himself at the other's entrance and looked down at him.

"Are you absolutely sure, Harry? There's no turning back after this," Draco said softly, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss.

All Harry did was nod. "Yes. I'm very sure, Drac. Come inside me."

When Harry felt something much larger than three fingers enter him, he winced. It was more painful than he thought, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Do you want me to stop, Harry?" asked Draco worriedly when he saw him wince again. Harry shook his head.

"N-No, I'll be fine," he needed Draco inside him, and he couldn't take it if the other pulled out so soon.

He nodded, and slowly moved in all the way, allowing the other to adjust to his size, who, for a sixteen year old boy, was surprisingly big.

"Y-You can move now," said Harry after a while. Draco began a slow pace of thrusting, and Harry found himself enjoying it more than he thought.

Whimpering when Draco pulled almost all the way out teasingly slow and thrust back in all the way in one thrust, he looked up at the blond.

"Stop teasing me!"

Draco chuckled. "That's what you get for making fun of my fears, love."

Harry flushed when he called him that, making Draco raise a perfect blond eyebrow.

"You're not blushing because we're currently having sex, but because I called you 'love'?"

"S-Shut up!" Harry's blush darkened, and Draco chuckled softly as he kissed Harry again.

When Harry felt something warm enter him, and Draco let out a loud moan, he knew the blond had climaxed inside him. He moaned loudly, contracting his muscles around Draco's cock before having his own second release.

Both panting heavily, sweaty bodies laying against each other, wrapped in each other's arms, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fell asleep, very happy.

--

When Harry woke up the next day, he groaned finding himself, completely naked, covered by only a blanket, and in Draco Malfoy's arms.

His face flushed as he watched the blond sleep, remembering what had transpired last night. And in the Common Room no less! He knew Draco was sneaky, but this was unbelievable, even for him.

Not to say that he wasn't happy they hadn't done it. He was incredibly happy. Despite only being in this time period for a short time, his feelings for Draco had greatened considerably. He was quite sure he was very much in love with the blond, though he couldn't be completely sure, as he never felt true love for another before.

They had classes today, so he knew that students would be down within moments, and Harry was very sure that he did not want to be seen like this.

"Drac...Drac, wake up," Harry murmured, shaking Draco gently. Said boy groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"Whuttimeishit?" Draco said sleepily, and Harry couldn't help but smile, watching him rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Almost 8 o'clock. Do you want the students to see us like this?"

Draco blinked his hazy eyes for a few moments up at Harry, before realizing they were both naked and flushed furiously, immediately starting to get ready.

**A/N: **Mwaha! I outdid myself, I think. :3 Probably the longest chapter for a fic I've ever written. I've a question for you all before I leave. Actually, two:

- Do you want Harry to get pregnant?

- What should it be? A boy, girl, twins, etc.?

^_^ I just love being evil, mwaha. At least in the fantasy realm, haha. REVIEW!


	12. The BreakUp

**A/N:** Hmm, I haven't decided on mpreg yet since there have been yes and nos, but so far according to my count there's more yes, so maybe... I love mpreg myself, and it would be my...*counts* Second time writing it? If I decide to do it, that is..

The Sirius/Remus scene was difficult to write, though I hoped I did well.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine.

---------------------

**Chapter 12: **The Break-Up

It was nearing Halloween, and Hogwarts was already decorated in the spirit of the season. Of course, since the students lived at the school for the most of the year there was no trick or treating, though Harry doubted there would be in the Wizarding World, they had a feast of candy and sweets instead. Harry didn't really care, he hadn't been into the whole trick or treating thing before, and it wasn't like Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would let him come along with them, right? He couldn't remember liking it in this time, yet.

It was just the day before Halloween, and Harry and Draco were in the Great Hall along with the rest of the students and professors. That is, until Mr. Filch, sour expression and all, walked up to Dumbledore in the great hall, whispering something, and not leaving before he saw a nod from Dumbledore, who then turned to Remus, and whatever was said, Harry noticed, made the werewolf pale and walk off out of the great hall.

Harry grew worried, hoping it didn't have to do anything with his family. Back in his old time after all, tomorrow would of been the anniversary of their death, fifteen years ago. Now they were alive and happy, with a full and just as happy family.

Draco saw Harry's look and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that if it was something dangerous, Dumbledore would of told you right away, right?" Harry looked over at him, seeming to be convinced by that, though it didn't quite get rid of his fears all together.

"Yeah," Harry said with a small nod of his head. "You're right. I'm sure it's nothing for me to worry about."

With that being said, they both concentrated on the feast in front of them, but it was still hard for Harry not to worry.

--

Remus quietly walked into the library. Out of all places, he couldn't understand why Sirius would chose there to go, but he supposed where he went didn't matter to Sirius at this time, there were more important matters at hand.

According to Dumbledore, who had just received word from Filch, Sirius and Amelia had broken up, and Sirius was asking to see Remus, though he wouldn't come to the great hall on his own. But he could probably understand why.

Neither knew why the two broke up, so Remus hoped Sirius would tell him, confide in him as a friend.

As he approached the library, his heart pounded in his chest, as if afraid of what he might find.

Looking around as he entered the library, he saw no one in, except Madam Pince. Not sure if that was a good or a bad sign, he made his way towards the back of the library, where he heard the faint sound of...

Crying.

His heart constricting in his chest, he continued walking, the only sound he was making was the sound of his foosteps as his feet hit the floor.

Turning a corner behind a bookshelf, his heart nearly broke at what he saw.

Sirius was sitting in a chair at a table with his back to Remus, his shoulders slumped, and softly crying. Had he not had very good ears, he would of never noticed until he got close.

He said nothing yet, just silently continued walking closer to the other, and once he was behind him, reached out to place a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

When Sirius jumped, clearly not having heard him, he shook his head. "Relax, Padfoot. It's only me."

"Moony..." Sirius said softly, reaching up his hand to take hold of the hand that was on his shoulder. Remus didn't mind, and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"What happened?" Remus asked, a little bit surprised when he found Sirius telling him. Somehow, he thought he wouldn't want to.

"I went over to Amelia's house," Sirius said softly while shaking his head. Remus tightened his grip on Sirius's hand slightly. "I..."

Remus looked down at Sirius worriedly, though his eyes widened when he heard the next part. "...I found her, cheating on me." At Remus's sharp intake of breath, Sirius bowed his head.

A few moments later, Remus let go of his hand, a little reluctantly and moved around so he was standing in front of Sirius, and kneeled down, placing a gentle hand on the other's knee, making Sirius look over at him sadly. He said nothing, but he didn't need to.

After a moment, Sirius was taken into an only welcoming pair of arms. Remus held onto him gently as he sat down on the chair Sirius had just been in, pulling the other close to him. Remus knew he shouldn't of been taking advantage in front of his best friend like this, but Sirius didn't seem to mind.

Gently rocking Sirius back and forth, though the man couldn't hear him crying, he could smell the fresh scent of salty tears that fell from his best friends eyes, and held him closer.

_'You deserve so much better, Sirius,'_ Remus thought to himself. _'So much better.'_

--

Harry and Draco were back in the Slytherin Common. He was lying on the couch, his head resting peacefully in Draco's lap while a hand stroked his hair. No one paid attention to the pair, it seemed as if no one seemed to frown upon their relationship, at least the Slytherins didn't.

The blond Slytherin stroked Harry's hair fondly, and looked around. There wasn't too many people in here at the moment. Pansy was sitting in the corner doing some work, though every now and then she sent a glare Harry's way. He had no right to be with Draco like that! He was supposed to be her boyfriend!

Harry was close to falling asleep, the hand stroking his hair making it rather hard to keep his eyes open, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with Draco, awake, he might add. But he had to admit, he was tired. Eating all that candy seemed to have made him so, he figured. Indeed, it had boosted his energy for no more than a few moments, and Harry wondered if whatever was in the candy that usually made children hyper was removed before the feast.

"Harry?" Draco whispered after a few moments. "Go to sleep. You look tired."

A small yawn confirmed his thoughts. "But...I want to...spend more time with you."

Draco smiled faintly. "I'll be here when you wake up. Then we can do whatever you want, alright?"

Draco didn't get a response. Looking down, he saw the other already asleep.

**A/N: **There's the end of another chapter. And for those who's questioned about Harry not seeing Dumbledore, the need to has been pushed back into his mind, as he was coming to accept the life he has here, now that he's very much in love with Draco. If you had the choice, you wouldn't go back to your old time would you if it was like Harry's? I wouldn't.

Review! And voting is still going on with mpreg. I love writing it, but I can't guarantee I'll be very descriptive, if that changes anyone's mind. Haha.


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe the reviews this has gotten, and no flames as of yet. Thanks to all of you who reviewed so far, and onto the next chapter we go! If I get any facts wrong in this chapter, tell me please, what they are and the correct facts. Thank you.

Tergum Vicis  
**Chapter 13  
Decisions, Decisions**

* * *

When Harry woke up a few hours later, it was dark in the Slytherin Common Room. The only light that came through was the light of the fireplace, so Harry could only assume that it was night time. Harry also felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, and smiled softly. Had Draco really stayed with him for all these hours?

Looking up at the blond, he saw that his eyes were closed, so he must of fallen asleep at some point that night. Harry tensed. Had he heard anything? He had been having nightmares since his fourth year back in his old time, and hadn't been having them lately here, but that didn't mean they couldn't make a comeback.

A stir from beside him alerted him that Draco was starting to wake up. He frowned; he liked watching Draco sleep. The blond looked so much more peaceful and not like the arrogant prick he knew back at his time at all.

"Harry...?" Draco murmured, and said wizard smiled, giving Draco a small squeeze.

"Hey there, love. Did you have a nice nap?"

Draco blushed lightly. Lately, the two had been coming more open with their feelings, and when Harry started calling him love, it made his heart flutter, which it did tonight.

Draco nodded. "Yes....did you?"

Harry nodded in turn. "Mmhm. Say, Draco....were you awake while I was sleeping at all?"

Draco blinked. _Odd question, _he thought, but he nodded. "Yeah, I was, for a while. Why?"

"Did I say anything?" Harry asked. "You know...like...in sleep?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, then seemed to remember something because his eyes widened in realization, and looked straight back down at Harry with a nod.

"You said 'Don't kill Cedric'....it didn't last long, but you kept murmuring it and tossing and turning, like it was a nightmare," Draco said softly. He noticed Harry visibly tense and frowned. "Harry..."

"Draco...I need....I need to tell you something..." Harry said softly, looking up into a pair of gray eyes. Draco nodded, gray eyes soft, worry in them.

"I'm listening."

And so, Harry told him everything. About he came from a different time, about all his years at Hogwarts, Voldemort returning, killing Cedric, about Hermione and why he had asked if she was here....everything. Harry was thankful no one else was in the room, everyone else was fast asleep, even the people occupying the portraits, which was a plus for Harry.

Draco listened intently, his eyes widening.

"So...in your time...Voldemort killed your parents...tried to kill you...and you ended up with a cursed scar?" He asked, wondering if he had gotten the details right. Harry nodded.

"That's right. And because of that, Dumbledore thought it best to send me to my relatives on my mothers side, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who were positively against magic, and any of our kind."

"But they kept you," Draco said, confused.

Harry nodded. "They had to. They got a letter from Dumbledore, saying that special protection wards had been placed on their house and would be active until I become an of age wizard, 17. Then, I wouldn't be safe from the Death Eaters at all."

Draco seemed to get that much, and thought again. "So...how and when did You-Know-Who return?"

"During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which was hosted at Hogwarts in my time, in my fourth year. There were four champions, because someone illegally entered my name for me. People underage couldn't join at the time because it was too dangerous. At the third task, when Cedric and I both grabbed the cup, it was a portkey that took us to Voldemorts fathers graveyard." He noticed Draco flinch as he said the name, and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "When we arrived in the graveyard, Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew rather, put me on Tom Riddle's tombstone. He then began a ritual, starting with the bone of the father, why they were in the graveyard. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, which is why they needed me. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, which is why Peter cut himself. He began the ritual and threw what looked like a twisted infant type creature into a cauldron of some kind, and a few moments later, Lord Voldemort had risen again."

Draco tightened his hold on Harry. "That must of been terrifying for you."

Harry nodded. "And Wormtail killed Cedric. I was surprised to see him in this time."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I can only see why it would be. But..."

"What is it, love?" Harry asked, tilting his head. Draco tightened his grip, and Harry noticed that he seemed to be shaking.

"Draco?"

"You've been through so much in your time...you're not the Harry I used to know...but I still love you so much..." Draco said softly, making Harry's emerald eyes widen, and soften slightly. "Do you want to go back to your own time, if you had the option?'

Harry didn't even have to think what he knew. He had thought long and hard before, what he wanted, where he wanted to be. In this time he had someone to love, someone that loved him. He had new friends, and got along surprisingly well with Professor Snape. He also had his parents, Sirius, Remus, not to mention a little brother along with all that.

In his old time, he had Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and Dumbledore. In his old time, he didn't get along too well with Professor Snape, but also had many friends who cared for him and would do anything for him. He didn't have his parents or Sirius, but Remus was both to him after Sirius's death in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry had given up on seeing Dumbledore about returning to his time, even if it was an option, or at least see how his friends were doing if that was an option too, because somehow, he felt like he wouldn't be able to, and if he was, now, he didn't want to.

He looked up at Draco, wrapped his arms around his waist, and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"No. I don't want to go back. I have everything I need right here."

* * *

**  
A/N:** Kinda short, and sorry for the wait. About the mpreg, I have decided. I'm surprised that a lot of people want twins, and I think I'll do that, but perhaps when they graduate or some time after. They are kind of young, only sixteen. And before people comment who are like 'You know boys can't get pregnant, right?', here's my response: fanFICTION. Anything can happen, readers and reviewers. Oh, and I do believe it will be a boy and a girl.

Also, I read a review in this chapter and it got me thinking about Voldemort. Any ideas of how I could bring him in to the story? Or a new kind of villain twist, like a Death Eater out for revenge or something of the sort? Any ideas would be helpful. ^___^

I hoped you liked this chapter! There will be at least one more coming or maybe even two before I leave. Keep tabs on my profile for any info that may change.


	14. Crashing Down

A/N: Yay! Another chapter, and I'm surprised, not to mention happy about how many reviews this story has gotten so far, and I can't recall a single flame. Thank you so much! :D

~ * * * ~

Tergum Vicis  
Chapter 14  
Crashing Down

~ * * * ~

Quidditch. That was one thing Harry had completely forgotten about, and it was time for a match. Of course, he hadn't practiced at all, and he wasn't sure whether he was on the team or not. Draco and him had been the seekers for Gryffindor and Slytherin back in his time, and since they were both in the same house this time around, he had no idea what to expect.

Of course, he wasn't at a loss yet. Upon hearing the headmaster mentioning the first game of the season, he took right to asking Draco if he was on the team at all. The other nodded, and aid he was quite possibly the best Seeker that Slytherin had ever had. Harry was, of course, surprised, at such praise coming from Draco, as he had never gotten it before.

So, when Quidditch practice came around for the upcoming match which would be Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Harry practiced as much as he could. Draco came to everyone of his practices, amazed each time at how Harry ws able to fly so well, play the game so well despite this Harry having been muggle raised once. Harry said it was skills from his father that he inherited, but Draco thought that was only part of it.

Almost half-a-month came by before it was time for the match to start. He was nervous, he didn't like the thought of going against his old house, even if they didn't know that. Draco seemed to sense his worries, knowing that he had been in Gryffindor in his old time.

"It's gonna be alright, Harry," Draco said softly. "You'll be fine, and I'll be right in the stands, cheering you on."

Harry smiled faintly, but he wasn't eating anything much today because of a squeamish stomach. Draco noticed, but knew there was nothing he could do. There was no changing Harry's mind.

"I've never gone -against- Gryffindor before..." Harry murmured, looking down at his almost full plate. "I...don't ..."

Draco wrapped his arms around the other and gave him a small squeeze, this earning a few stares from the other tables, but Draco didn't care.

"You'll do amazingly, love, it's not like this is your first time riding a broom or anything."

Harry smiled slightly at Draco's try for humor, and hugged him back before shrugging.

~***~

It was time. Harry's stomach was doing flip flops he was so nervous, and Draco's encouraging hadn't done much to make it feel better either. But it would be over soon, he hoped, and hopefully this match would go smoothly without an injury of some kind.

It was a surprisingly nice day for the match, a stroke of good luck on Harry's mind, he thought as he prepared to get on his broom and fly off along with the rest of his fellow team mates. Harry's only thought was his main goal: catch the snitch.

When the whistle sounded, the team took off into the air, Harry with them. Cheers erupted from the stands. He could hear the chants of "Go Go, Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!" and was curious to find out who the seeker on the Gryffindor team was.

When he did, it nearly made him fall off his broom from right where he was in the sky.

The match went on, but Harry stared at the face a few ways away from his with a stinging sort of feeling in his stomach.

It was Ron. Ron was seeker.

_'Well, there's one too many shockers for you, Harry,' _he thought to himself.

"Well, looks like it's brother against brother this year, huh Potter?" Ron called him, making him blink.

"What are you talk-" Ron nodded his head towards a part of the field, and Harry's eyes followed it, widening when he saw Kyle chasing after the Quaffle.

_'Did Draco intentionally not tell me he was on the team?' _Harry thought with narrowed eyes.

"Good luck, Potter!"

Looking back up, Harry caught no trace of bitterness or hatred in the others voice, despite him being in Slytherin. The look on Ron's face actually said that he might be actually wishing him good luck on a match, and his heart skipped a beat. Perhaps there was hope of him and Ron becoming friends in this time. Perhaps they could be the example for their houses that Slytherins weren't all too bad.

"Good luck, Weasley!"

It felt strange calling him by his last name, but he assumed the two of them weren't exactly on a first name basis with each other.

It had been almost two hours into the game, and Harry or Ron had yet to catch sight of the snitch. Harry was beginning to lose hope when he caught sight of the little golden ball not too far from him.

Taking off, and hearing the cheers from the Slytherin stand grow louder, Harry grinned, not able to help himself. His squeamish stomach was gone and replaced with the joy he felt when flying.

Reaching out his hand, he was just about to grab it when Ron brushed past him. It gave the snitch just enough time to fly off again, and made Harry curse slightly under his breath.

The two took off after the snitch, though when a yell came from near them, Harry turned to see an uncontrolled bludger headed his way. Eyes widening, he tried to move away from it but it kept following him.

Draco watched on nervously, his hands balling into fists as he saw the snitch chase after Harry. He saw the beaters try and catch it, while Harry flew away from it the best he could.

Everyone gasped, however, when it hit Harry right in the left arm, making him cry out and lose control of his broom. He slipped on it, his feet now hanging on the ground without the broom to support them.

Draco's eyes widened as he watched him, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Harry!"

What happened next, surprised everyone. Just as Harry's grip slipped and he fell from his broom, starting to plummet to the ground, catching the snitch was all but forgotten as he was caught by Ron. He landed on the others broomstick who helped steady him on it gently.

"Hey, you alright mate?" Ron asked, worried despite them being against each other in this match.

Harry winced. Well, so much for things going smoothly.

"My arm hurts... I think the bone is broken...." Harry told him, while Ron nodded and flew the broom down to the ground. Everyone immediately got up from the stands, and Harry groaned. Even in this time people made a huge fuss over him.

At least he remembered what he had done to make him so famous, this time.

He was met with his parents who had come to see the match, Draco, Professor Dumbledore, and Snape. Fred and George, who were the beaters on the Gryffindor team (Harry was surprised, and assumed that all together the Tri-wizard tournament hadn't happened, because after he won the sum of money he had given it to the twins so they could open up their joke shop.), were finally controlling the bludger that attacked Harry.

Harry's arm was in quite a bit of pain, he realized, and had a feeling it was indeed broken. He winced as Draco and Ron both helped him off Ron's broom and helped him stand as well.

"....Thanks," Harry said as he looked up towards Ron. Ron merely gave one of his grins, making Harry miss his own Ron.

"Hey, no problem mate. Happy to help."

He was unlike the Ron in his time, who wouldn't help a Slytherin at all, though might if it came to a matter of life or death. He wondered what had changed Ron's attitude towards them, but didn't ask.

"Harry!" He was met with the worried eyes of his mother, and looked into a pair of matching emerald.

"I'm fine, mum," Harry winced as he moved slightly.

"Boys, take him to the Infirmary," Professor Snape said as he glanced at Harry. "Poppy already knows, so she'll be all ready to help."

Both of them nodded and helped Harry walk to the Infirmary, though Harry insisted he could walk on his own, it wasn't his leg that broke. But he wasn't in the position to argue.

Draco was warned beforehand about Harry's very bad luck Quidditch matches, but didn't think the injuries would have been as severe as a broken arm. Harry hadn't quite filled him in on all of them, just that they were nasty.

Whether he was the Boy-Who-Lived or the Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who, he assumed people would always react over little things. Well, at least he thought it was a little thing. Harry had indeed gone through worse.

But, he thought, at least he had people who cared for him.

~***~

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I had a hard time writing the match, as I knew what was going to happen but it was difficult to write. I hope it turned out well.


	15. Talking To Dumbledore

**A/N:** For those who said that I said the snitch was after Harry a few times, it was indeed a bludger, and it was just a rogue one out of the beaters control. No one charmed it. I just made mistakes in the chapter saying it was the snitch. I was most likely tired from lack of sleep. Expect at least one or two more chapters before I go. I love updating this, and I can only do it at work now because of my damn sleeping schedule. I have two more days at work, so expect a possible two more chapters. At least one anyway.

---------------------------------------------------

Tergum Vicis

Chapter 15

Talking to Dumbledore

---------------------------------------------------

Despite Harry's protests about not wanting to stay in the hospital, he was forced to at least for another three more days so he wouldn't injure his broken arm further. He was given a Potion by Madame Pomfrey to take once every time before he went to bed for the next week or so to help his bones fully heal.

He was happy though, because Draco came to visit him every day for a while in between classes, and brought him his homework. He was even surprised, Ron had occasionally come to see him a few times after classes, telling him the events he had missed. Harry was pleased, the two were becoming fast friends, despite them being in houses that normally didn't get along.

Though, the visit he didn't expect was from Professor Dumbledore, who came to visit him the day before he would be released from the Infirmary. Surprised, he hadn't even really personally spoke to Dumbledore himself before he used the time travel spell after the events in the Department of Mysteries.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he watched him. Dumbledore took a seat in the chair next to his bed, which had occupied quite a few during his days in the infirmary.

"I don't believe we've talked since before the start of term, have we Harry?" Dumbledore asked in greeting, finally speaking up as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

_Well, at least some things never change, _thought Harry.

"No, sir. We haven't."

"And you've grown quite close to young Mr. Malfoy, I take it?"

Harry tilted his head. "Close?"

"Oh, come Harry, even you must have realized it yourself. After all, one doesn't do what you two did on the certain couch of a certain common room unless they've become quite fond of each other." Dumbledore's blue twinkling eyes and knowing smile caused a bright blush to run across Harry's cheeks.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Dumbledore merely smiled, a few minutes later finishing the lemon drop.

"Well, I suppose we should get down to business. I believe that's how muggles phrase it." When Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued. "You're not the same Harry Potter as you were before, are you?"

Harry tensed. He was sure that of all people, Dumbledore would be one to find out his secret sooner than later. He had told Draco in the common room, he should have known that portraits have ears as well as eyes that could go to Dumbledore at any moment.

"...No, sir. I'm not."

"And how exactly, did you change, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, curiosity clear in his voice as he stared at Harry from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Well....you see, sir..."

_**::Flashback::**_

_It had been only days after the scene in the Department of Mysteries. It was almost the end of the school year, and Harry had been called to Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss something. Harry thought he wouldn't want to see him after all he'd done--after all, he had most likely destroyed a few of Dumbledore's precious artifacts that day with his tantrum after Sirius's death._

_"Acid Pops." Harry murmured the password and the gargoyle let him pass. Continuing on the spiral staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office, Harry was even more curious than before as to what Dumbledore wanted him to do._

_He knocked on the door, and after getting what sounded like a "Come in" from Dumbledore, he slowly turned the knob, peering around the door for the professor._

_"Ah, Harry. Come in, come in," Dumbledore smiled, twinkling eyes and all._

_"Sir?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk. "You wanted to see me?"_

_"Did I? Ah, yes. I did," Dumbledore said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "I did so because I lately have came across a spell that you might like to see, my boy."_

_"A spell? What is it?" Harry asked, acutally sounding interested. Dumbledore smiled._

_"It's called **Tergum Vicis**," Dumbledore started to explain, taking out a book from his desk drawer. "It's ruffly translated to "Back in time"."_

_"But I thought it was dangerous to-"_

_"Ah, but that was with a time-turner," Dumbledore interrupted him. "This, Harry, is far more dangerous."_

_"How, sir?"_

_"Well, you see, there's a very good chance of one returning, as you and Hermione did, with a time-turner to their rightful time. With the **Tergum Vicis** spell, there's little chance of having the option to returning to your own time. This spell is so unpracticed, no one is really sure of what will happen when it's cast. Will it wipe out a time all together, creating a new one depending on what it's caster has done in the past or future? Will it create a different time, but keep the present one open? It's all theories."_

_"You said...future, sir," Harry said. "You can go into the future with this spell?"_

_"Yes, and it would have the same consequences as going into the past, my boy."_

_"What does this spell have to do with me, sir?"_

_"I thought you might like the chance to go back in time and see what you can do," Dumbledore said, eyes still twinkling. "You might not be able to come back, but you might be able to destroy Voldemort before he gets all too powerful, as he is now. I thought that might interest you, Harry."_

_It had. Harry looked at Dumbledore with nothing but interest and curiosity, already wanting to do the spell. He knew of the consequences of course, but if it meant saving his parents and allowing them to live happy lives, ones that were ripped too early from them, he was willing._

_"So Harry, would you be willing to do the spell?"_

_"Yes, sir," Harry replied without a moments hesitation. Dumbledore smiled and handed the book to Harry._

_"This is all that's known about the **Tergum Vicis** spell. Good luck, Harry."_

_**::End flashback::**_

Dumbledore stared at Harry, appearing to be in shock. "So, you've accomplished the Tergum Vicis spell?"

Harry mutely nodded. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, it appears we have a time-traveler in our midst!" Dumbledore said. "And not only that, but quite a powerful wizard. Only powerful wizards like you and myself, and possibly Lord Voldemort, would be able to cast such a spell."

Harry blinked. He hadn't known his magic had been that strong. "I'm not -that- powerful, sir."

"Oh, my boy, you underestimate yourself!" Dumbledore smiled. "You will be a great wizard, of that I am sure of."

He remembered Ollivanders words when Dumbledore said 'great wizard'. _"We can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."_

"I can only assume that all of this new information has been overwhelming for you, Harry."

"Yes sir."

"What was most surprising?"

"That I'm in Slytherin," he repeated automatically. "I was in Gryffindor back at home."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore replied knowingly. "There was nothing ... else?"

Harry's eyes drifted down to his lap. "Hermione."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger," Harry said after a moment or so, staring back up at Dumbledore. "She was a muggleborn witch in my time, sir. She was really smart for her age, being able to cast spells and such that no one could. Sirius had even called her the brightest witch of her age. I was just.... sad, when I realized she wasn't attending Hogwarts."

Dumbledore seemed to study him for a moment, and then smiled.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I do believe the name sounds familiar."

"What? But she's a-"

"In your time, she's a muggleborn, Harry. There can be many different times, with many things that have been changed or manipulated, out of control because of a time spell. You never know what might happen. But, in this time, the Grangers are a pureblood witch and wizard family, and the Hermione you speak of, I believe, is attending Beauxbatons."

Harry blinked. "But, what could I have possibly done to alter her family, sir?"

"That's the mystery of the _Tergum Vicis_ spell, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "We might not ever know why things change the way they do, whether they be for the better or for wrose."

Harry stared back down towards his lap, trying to register in his mind all that he had just learned.

"Well, I believe you're in need of some much needed rest, my boy," Dumbledore smiled and patted the sheets of his bed as he stood up from his chair. "We will talk about your many adventures in your time, another day perhaps."

Dumbledore bit Harry farewell, but even though he was tired, as the Professor said, Harry had trouble falling asleep.

This was how Draco found him around another hour later, tossing, turning, and punching the bedsheets occasionally for not letting him sleep.

"Harry?"

Said boy jumped, not having expected a visitor late at night. Draco smiled.

"Pomfrey actually let you in here?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco grinned. "She knows who my family is," was all he said and Harry rolled his eyes, but was happy nevertheless.

He crawled in beside him, draping an arm around his shoulders. "Can't sleep?"

"I had a talk with Professor Dumbledore today. It's keeping me awake."

"You two talked?" Draco asked curiously. "What about?"

"The _Tergum Vicis_ spell, how I came to be here, that sort of stuff."

"Ah."

Harry nodded and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco thought there was something more to the story, but let it slide.

Still unable to sleep, Draco thought softly as he noticed Harry just staring off into space. Wrapping his arm around Harry, he began stroking his hair gently.

Within moments, Harry felt his eyelids drooping to a close. Draco watched, and the last thing Harry saw before he fell into sleep was Draco's smiling face.

Of course, Harry was the only one who would ever see such a thing.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Why that's quite a long chapter. Innit? Anyway, this isn't fanfic related, but any ideas for a better sleep schedule? I need a new one, most definitely.

During the week when I have work, I get up at 9, having to be there at 10, drive doesn't come til about 9:40 am. Then, I get off at five pm, take a nap cause I'm exhausted in the morning. This could last anywhere from an hour to three hours, depending on how long it takes me to fall asleep. Then, supper and such, and I usually like staying up til like two or three to watch tv and roleplay. However, lately it's grown so drastic I'm up til 6 or 7 am. It's only been this late for the past two weeks, and I'm going on a trip next week and I have a hard time falling asleep in hotels now as it is. Any suggestions here?

Long author's note, but I've seen longer ones. ^_^;;


	16. No More

**A/N: **Thank you for the suggestions in the sleeping problem, and for making it over 100 reviews! I'm surprised and happy! I love updating this, so yeah. I'm not sure how much I can get done when I get back, I might be able to type up some stuff for it while I'm away though.

~ * ~

Tergum Vicis

Chapter Sixteen

No More

~ * ~

Dumbledore surprisingly kept the fact that he was a time-traveler a secret, but Harry was greatful. He'd rather not face the press and reveal all of his secrets. Back at home, almost every knew everything about him, he'd rather he kept most information secret here. Of course, he couldn't avoid being some sort of celebrity everywhere he went in the wizarding world, be it the future or the past.

He had been excused from the Infirmary a few days later, and Harry was greatful. Though he liked Madame Pomfrey, he'd rather not be stuck in the Infirmary. He always hated hospitals, and the wizarding one was no different.

Classes afterwards happened just as though he'd never left. Except for one minor change, he and Ron were becoming quick friends. Harry couldn't remember spending this much time with anyone, except perhaps for Draco. He hoped the other wasn't getting jealous...

Smiling slightly, he might actually feel flattered if he did get jealous. It would mean that the blond really did care for him, after all.

When classes ended for the day, Draco and Harry made their way to the Great Hall, after Harry said goodbye to Ron, who was going to find Ginny before heading into the Great Hall for the evening feast.

The two entered the Great Hall, Draco watching Harry carefully. The boy seemed happy. He knew he had been best friends with Ron back in his old time, that one and someone named Hermione Granger, who apparently was attending Beauxbatons in this time.

The two made their way to their respective seats in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, and soon everyone else that wasn't there followed. He saw Ginny look his way and blush, though when she looked away he rolled his eyes.

_Can't she see I'm gay? _he thought to himself. Dumbledore's speech had begun, but Harry found himself not interested, his head casually going to rest on the shoulder of the blond boy beside him.

Someone was watching them, Harry felt. Not that they didn't get stares to begin with, but he felt this stare as if it were boring into the back of his head. He looked around, and caught the seething eyes of Pansy Parkinson. He shivered and looked away. Even in his time, he never liked that girl.

Dumbledore's speech soon ended, and the feast had begun. Food appeared, and everyone reached for their favorites, especially the two boys at the Slytherin table.

Draco noticed the amount of food Harry was taking and chuckled. "You're awfully hungry, aren't you?"

Harry grinned. "Never been more hungry in my life."

That was sort of a lie. But Draco didn't need to know that he had been nearly starved while living with his Aunt Petunia, did he?

After the feast, Harry said he was going to do some last minute studying in the library, and kissed Draco goodbye, saying he'd see the other later. Draco pouted but nodded, knowing Harry needed to be alone to concentrate on his studies, and reluctantly left.

It was about an hour or so later, Harry couldn't recall just how much time had passed, when a yawn came from his lips. He decided it was time to call it a night. He packed his things, and put the books he had taken from the shelves back in their respective places, and left.

It was quiet, and Harry was thankful the prefects weren't out yet. He made his way down to the dungeons, when he paused, hearing a strange noise.

Tensing, he realized it was indeed coming from the Slytherin Dungeons. He had his hand at his pocket where his wand was safely hidden, and continued on his way.

The noise got louder. It sounded almost like moaning.

His heart beating fast in his chest now, not knowing what to expect, he murmured the password "mudblood", and continued on his way.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, eyes wide.

Two people were snogging. One was pressed against the wall, not looking as though he were enjoying it, but Harry didn't seem to notice. Fresh tears had already welled in his eyes.

"W-What's going on here?!"

Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy parted. Draco's eyes were wide as they looked at Harry, who was backing away.

"H-Harry wait!" Draco pleaded, but Harry turned and ran out of the room.

"Harry!"

Pansy smirked wildly as Draco ran after Harry, though the smirk turned into an innocent smile as she headed to her dormitory.

* * *

"Harry, please wait!"

Harry didn't stop running. He didn't turn around. He didn't want Draco to see him crying.

"Harry!"

Draco sounded desparate, and it made Harry's heart crack. He stopped, but kept his back to him.

"What?" he snapped, only to hide the sadness in his voice.

"I...I can explain," Draco spoke up as he approached Harry, reaching out a hand to place it on Harry's shoulder, but he jerked his shoulder away, rejecting the touch.

"Explain what? How you and Pansy were having a good snog?"

"She kissed me, Harry!"

"You weren't pushing her away!"

Draco went silent. He had a point. But at the moment, Draco had been too shocked to react.

"Harry, why would I kiss her? You know I'm gay."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't," Harry said. "People can be bi, too, you know.''

"B-But I'm not-"

"No more excuses, Draco." Harry finally turned to face Draco, who's heart shattered at the sight of many tears falling from his eyes.

"Harry..." Draco's voice cracked, tears welling in his own gray eyes.

"...No more, Draco," was all Harry said before he ran off, leaving a stunned and heartbroken Draco Malfoy in his wake.

* * *

Harry was running blindly through the halls of Hogwarts, not caring where his feet took him, so long as it was away from Draco, Pansy, and the Slytherin Common Room.

He wasn't quite sure where he was, when he bumped into something solid, and landed on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry-Harry? Is that you?" a voice asked.

Looking up through tear filled eyes, he saw Ron looking down at him with concern etched onto his face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I..." Harry hiccuped, no longer able to hold back the tears. "Draco...Pansy...Common Room...he..." was all he managed to get out as Ron helped him up.

"I always thought he was up to no good," Ron said softly as he held Harry close. "Cmon, I'll take you somewhere. I bet you'd rather not anyone see you like this, right?"

Harry nodded slightly, and Ron gave him a small smile. Harry returned it, he could feel his tears already beginning to dry.

Somehow, he figured, everything was going to turn out alight.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh! I couldn't think of a plot-twist that concerned a Death Eater or Voldemort, but is this better? 8D I thought it was. Here are a few ideas I have for the following few chapters, which one would you like to happen:

**1 :** Heartbroken Harry doesn't listen to Draco, and begins to fall for Ron, not in the way he loved Draco. Draco gets jealous, and finds a way to prove his feelings to Harry, and the two get back together (Ron and Harry still being friends)

**2 :** Harry gives Draco a chance to explain himself, and the two get back together

**3 :** Pansy tells Harry that she is dating Draco now and that leaves Harry heartbroken, avoiding Draco at all costs. Ron corners Draco and asks him what the hell is going on, and gets all the details from the blond Slytherin, who tells Harry, and Draco and Harry eventually get back together.

Which one do you like better? ^_^ Review and tell me please!


	17. Pansy's Plot

**A/N: **Results from the poll have been decided. It seems as though most people voted for three, so three it is.

**For a recap, here's plan number 3:** Pansy tells Harry that she is dating Draco now and that leaves Harry heartbroken, avoiding Draco at all costs. Ron corners Draco and asks him what the hell is going on, and gets all the details from the blond Slytherin, who tells Harry, and Draco and Harry eventually get back together.

---------

Tergum Vicis

Chapter 17

Pansy Plotting

---------

Harry spent the rest of the night with Ron, who had taken him to the Room of Requirement. How Ron found out about it in this time was a mystery, but he was greatful. He didn't exactly want anyone to see him like this, and he was happy to be spending more time with Ron.

Despite the fact that he and Draco were no more, his thoughts kept wandering back to the Blond Slytherin, who looked heart broken when Harry had run off. He felt guilty now, he hadn't given Draco a chance to explain himself. But what was there to explain? He saw Draco and Pansy snogging... and Draco hadn't been pulling away. What else was he supposed to think?

After all, back in his time, if he recalled, Draco and Pansy were an item. Maybe they had been in this time before he told Harry of his feelings.

Maybe it had been a lie all along. To get the Boy-Who-Deafeated-Voldemort to be all happy, and then break him. Harry shook his head. He was just being paranoid, that's all.

"Harry?" a voice asked, startling him from his thoughts.

Looking up, he saw the concerned eyes of Ron gazing back at him. He shook his head, realizing that the redhead had been talking to him, he just hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry, Ron. Just thinking," Harry said quietly, and Ron nodded.

"S'alright, mate," Ron said with a light smile. "You weren't thinking about him, were you?" When Harry didn't answer, Ron sighed. "Look, I know your both Slytherins, but that doesn't mean Malfoy still isn't up to no good, mate. You must know his father was You-Know-Who's right hand man, right?"

_Well, at least that didn't change, _Harry thought, glancing at Ron.

"You said was," Harry pointed out. "Did something happen to him?"

"He's dead."

Harry paled. "What? Why?" Lucius was alive and kicking back home, and still quite loyal to Lord Voldemort, at least up until the point where Harry killed him. "What happened?"

"I don't remember," Ron shook his head. "He might of gotten into a fight with one of You-Know-Who's followers or something after the battle. I don't remember the whole story."

"So, when did he die?" Harry asked, his heartbeat going faster and faster.

Ron thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "About a year after Draco was born."

Harry tensed. _That explains why Draco is so kind in this time,_ he thought. _He didn't have his father being so cruel...._

"Anyway, I think it's for the better. One less Malfoy to deal with," Ron went on. "But his mother isn't so bad. She was married into the family, after all, she's not a part of it by blood."

"Narcissa?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded. "Yeah. I think she was a Slytherin or Ravenlaw or something at Hogwarts, but she's nicer than her son or husband, anyway."

"Well, there's always a good one in a bad bunch, right?" Harry asked, making Ron nod.

"I suppose so."

The two talked for the remainder of the night until they felt tired. About everything from Quidditch to Hogwarts studies, O., their ambitions later on in life, just about everything.

By the end of it all, Harry felt much better, and ready to face classes in the morning.

"G'night, Ron," Harry said as he climbed into his bed. They were still in the Room of Requirement, and two beds had appeared for the both of them when they realized they were tired.

"G'night, Harry."

--------

Pansy smiled gleefully as she took Draco's hand, walking with him to Potions class that morning after the feast. Draco noticed Harry wasn't in the Great Hall, and as he looked around, he realized that Ron hadn't been present either. It made him curious, and paranoid, as to what the two could of been doing all night.

It's not like he would use Ron to make Draco jealous, right?

Draco shook his head. _Just being paranoid. Now, how to get this Pansy cow off my back?_

His breath stopped in his throat when he caught sight of Harry as they entered the Potions room. He was sitting next to Ron, looking through his textbook and not once looking up. Ron narrowed his eyes in Draco's direction, and the blond blinked in surprise. Since when had those two gotten so chummy with each other?

"Come on, Draaaaco, let's go sit," Pansy purred, dragging on the _a_ to his name as she took his hand and practically dragged him to their seat. Harry glanced up at the sound of Pansy's voice, but quickly looked back down at his textbook, thankful Snape hadn't arrived yet. His eyes were already glistening with tears.

"Hey mate, you sure you're ready for classes? I bet you could ask Snape if you could have the day off...or something," Ron whispered, but Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"I have to go to classes, Ron, I don't want to get behind."

He shrugged and looked up as Snape entered. "Have it your way, mate."

Snape raised an eyebrow, noticing something off about his class and students the moment he entered the room. Harry was seating with Weasley when he usually sat with Draco, who was sitting with Pansy (and didn't look none too pleased, Snape noticed also). But he didn't question it or tell them to get back to their own seats. There were more important matters at hand.

"Let's begin."

----------

Harry and Ron made their way to their next class. Happy that Harry had almost all the same classes as he, Ron hoped he'd be able to cheer the other up, even the tiniest bit. _He didn't deserve to be so sad,_ he thought.

"Dracooo!" a shrill voice screech, making both boys jump, and turn around to face Pansy. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it's just you two," Pansy scowled when she realized Draco wasn't there. But then, she smiled, and not a pleasant smile.

"Have you seen my boyfriend, by any chance?"

Harry's heart shattered slightly.

"If you're talking about Malfoy, no," Ron seethed, glancing back at Harry. "Get lost, Parkinson."

Pansy giggled. "Aww, you shouldn't be so mean to Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, Weasley! It could get you into a spot of trouble."

"Like you care," Ron spat, noticing Harry's eyes glistening as he glanced at him. Looking back at Pansy, he saw Draco behind her.

Before he could look back at Harry, the boy had already run off.

"Harry wait!" Ron called and took off after him, panting. Wow could that boy ever run.

"Just what is your plan, Parkinson? I want no part of it," Draco snarled in anger, and Pansy turned to glare at him.

"My plan, Draco dear? Break Potter, and then you're all mine."

----------

**A/N:** Ooh, cliffhanger!


	18. Figure It Out

****

A/n: What do you know? I got inspired by so many reviews. ^_^; We're half-way to 200 already! If I reached that this would be my most popular story yet! And this stupid document editing thing won't let me unbold this chapter, so sorry about this. x_x

-------

Tergum Vicis

Chapter 18

Figure It Out

-------

Draco glared at her. "I will have no part in your sick and twisted plot to break Harry. I'll tell Professor Snape before I ever let you do anything to hurt him."

He was about to walk off to do just that, when he felt a wand being pointed as his throat. His eyes narrowing over at Parkinson, he sneered.

"Your bloody insane, woman!"

"You are no one else's," Pansy purred. "You belong to me. And if I have to break Potter in order for him to see that, then so be it."

"You will not hurt Harry," Draco grabbed Pansy's hand holding her wand and sneered. "I'll die before I ever see a cow like you touch him."

Pansy gasped, her eyes welling up with fake tears. "Draco how could you be so mean to your girlfriend!?"

"We're not dating!" Draco exclaimed, a sigh escaping his lips. By now, a crowd was forming around them, listening to their conversation. "We never were! I love Harry, not you!"

"Why don't you tell him that?"

Draco and Pansy both jumped, and Ron pushed himself away from the crowd, facing Draco. He grabbed the blond by the shoulder, dragging him away.

"How dare you touch my Draco!"

"Get a brain woman!" Draco seethed as he watched Pansy's startled face as Ron dragged him off to a nearby corner.

"Just what in the bloody hell is going on, Malfoy!?"

"Look, Weasley," Draco sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "It's not what you or Harry think."

"I gathered that from what I heard," Ron rolled his eyes. "Now tell me what's really up. Harry's upset enough as it is."

"How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"From where you said "I'll die before I ever see a cow like you touch him'." Draco's gaze drifted to the floor. "So, what's really going on, Malfoy?"

"Pansy told me about her _'plot'_," Draco said slowly. "A plot, to break Harry, and make me hers."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Couldn't the girl get you weren't interested?"

"I suppose not, either that or she knows and she's in complete denial," Draco shrugged. "I am gay after all."

"So you have no interest in girls and she's still trying?" Ron blinked. "I'll say this about her, she never gives up that one."

"I agree with you there, but if she so much as touches Harry, I'll..."

"Relax, Malfoy," Ron said with a sigh. "I know Harry might not let you talk to him, but I'll tell him what I heard from you. Maybe then he'll calm down, and give you a chance to explain everything."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You'd do that?"

Ron averted his gaze. "Not that I care about you or anything, I just don't like seeing Harry upset."

"I'm surprised you two became friends so fast, what with hating each other all these years," Draco rolled his eyes. Ron smiled slightly.

"He seems different somehow, this year," Ron said. _'So he noticed,'_ thought Draco. "He's not the same. He acts like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders, sometimes. He deserves to be happy, even if he is in the nasty house of Slytherin."

"Well, who knew you could be so mature, Weasley?" Draco tilted his head. Ron grinned.

"I have my moments. I'll see if I can get Harry to come and talk to you, alright?"

Draco nodded as he started to head off towards the Slytherin Common Room. But before he did, he turned back to Ron.

"You know, its no surprise you two became fast friends actually."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Ron asked.

"You already were, once upon a time." Draco smirked at the confused look on his face before taking off.

_'Oh, its fun to confuse you Weasley.'_

--------

Ron found Harry in the library. He hadn't seen him in the Room of Requirement after classes, and doubted that he'd return to the Slytherin Common Room anytime soon. He found the boy sitting alone, reading a book on Auror training.

"Harry?"

Said boy looked up, smiling slightly. "Oh, hello Ron... where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there," Ron answered vaguely before sitting down next to him. "I learned some interesting news, though."

"What is it?"

"About Malfoy."

"I don't want to hear anything about him, Ron," Harry sighed and looked into his book again.

"Oh, I think you might want to hear this."

"Why?"

"Malfoy and Parkinson broke up."

Harry looked up, startled, and a bit of hope shined in his eyes. Ron smiled. "How? When?"

"Oh, a few moments ago," Ron shrugged. "Saw them having a row about something in the hallways. Other students heard too. Of course, they never were really going out, you know."

"What? But you just said that they--"

"Broke up. I know. Apparently, Pansy only wanted Draco, she didn't care who she hurt in the process. The bloody insane girl didn't even accept the fact that he was gay and wanted nothing to do with girls."

Harry blinked. "But I saw them snogging."

"She must of forced herself onto him, mate," Ron said. "He called her a cow, right in front of the students! If that doesn't tell you he's not interested, I don't know what does."

Harry stood up, putting his book away that he had been reading and packed up his things. "Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"I....have to talk to Draco," Harry replied and headed for the door. Ron smiled, having a feeling things would get better soon.

"And Ron?" Harry asked, turning back to face his friend.

"Yeah?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, mate."

----------

A/N: There's another chapter! Makeup scene is next chapter! :) Enjoy.


	19. The MakeUp Scene

A/N: Meep! I'm so sorry for the wait in updating! I went on my trip, had an awesome time at the concert, but before that even happened I lost my flash drive which had this current chapter on it! Oh no! So, I barely remembered the chapter, and whatever I did remember is written here, though its not as its best as it was before. Again, sorry for the wait, I'm back so enjoy.

**Tergum Vicis**

**Chapter 19: The Make up Scene**

Harry made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room with a lot on his mind. A lot concerning a certain blond haired Malfoy. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next, but he knew for a sure Draco wasn't at fault, and he wanted to mend things with the two of them. If it ruined their relationship, he hoped that they would at least remain friends.

Feeling the familiar warmth of the common room come over him the minute he stepped through the portrait hole, he let out a small smile, walking into the room. The fireplace dimly lit the already dark area, and Harry was able to make out a pale figure sitting on the couch, looking absolutely miserable. Harry shook his head, and determined to surprise the blond, walked quietly over behind the couch. He didn't seem to notice, as the blond was deep in thought about something. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, causing him to look up, startled.

"H-Harry?" he asked quietly, and Harry frowned upon seeing the dried tearstains on Draco's cheeks. He wondered what had happened to make him cry, Draco Malfoy never cried, though he could guess.

"Sh," Harry said softly, jumping over the couch, surprising him and sitting down next to him. "Ron told me what happened."

Even though Draco heard from Ron himself that he'd tell Harry, he was still surprised the redhead had actually done it. He smiled slightly.

"S-So….what does this mean?" he asked quietly. Harry shook his head, and this made Draco frown.

"I'm not sure," Harry said softly. Draco knew that Harry was still hurt by what happened. "It's still…it still hurts. I don't know."

Draco's gaze drifted back to the fire. "I know it does. And I also know that a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it this time, is it?"

Harry shook his head. "But….I mean if you want to end our relationship—just be friends, we can-"

Harry shook his head again and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Draco, I love you. I know it still hurts, but wounds heal over time. I don't want us to drift apart like other couples when they break up. I love you too much to let you go like that."

Draco's blushing face was enough for Harry to know that he felt the same way, if not more so.

"But then, what do we do?" Draco asked, heart pounding. He didn't want their relationship to end either. Especially not with what Harry did next.

He felt a pair of lips pressed against his softly, and he automatically kissed back. Harry always tasted like a mixture of honey and strawberries, and he loved it. It made him wonder what he tasted like to Harry.

"It certainly won't be the same, given what's happened," Harry said, and Draco nodded in agreement. That much was painfully obvious to both of them. "But we can see what happens. I want to keep our relationship going…do you?"

"Of course, you didn't get that when I kissed you back?" Harry blushed.

"W-Well, I just wanted to hear it from you. Reassurance, you know."

Draco nodded, leaning over and brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen from Harrys eyes. He couldn't remember ever being like the Draco Harry had described in his previous time. Of course, that Draco had a father to boast about, a father to care for him. Was it possible to be jealous of yourself? If so, that's what Draco was feeling.

"So, boyfriend," At the word, Harry blushed. "What's next?"

Draco never liked the looked he saw on Harry's face next. It usually meant trouble of some kind, for him, Harry himself or someone around them he was never quite sure.

Harry grinned. "How about a little payback for that cow of yours?"

The next few days that followed, were peaceful ones. With Harry and Draco back together, everything was back to normal or so it seemed. Pansy was seething that she hadn't been able to successfully break up the two; Ron was smug that they had gotten back together with his help; Harry was positively glowing; Draco kept sending smug looks Pansy's way. But they both knew something was up with the cow, she was plotting again with the way she was acting.

The two were sitting in Potions together, working on a potion, with Professor Snape's ever watchful eyes glancing at them every now and then. Harry was glad he got along with his professor somewhat now, considering that he was also his Head of House and would probably be spending at least a bit of time with him throughout the years.

Harry glanced over at her, and received a glare in return. He merely smiled triumphantly at her before returning to his work, making her just all the more angry, as she knew he was taunting her about losing Draco.

_'Just you wait, Potter,'_ Pansy thought to herself, watching the boy-who-lived with what was supposed to be hers. _'Just you wait. You won't be smiling for long.'_

**TBC**

Sorry it's kinda short, as I said the other chapter was better and longer. Don't forget to review.


	20. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**A/N:** This chapter is slightly longer and thank you so much for all the reviews! 195! If it makes 200 this would be my most popular story yet! Betrayals and Secrets (which has a lot of erros in it, mind you) is second best to this one.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20 **

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

-----------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco were sitting in the only compartment available on the Hogwarts Express. They were with Blaise Zabini, and Ron Weasley. Ron had become acquaintaces with both Draco and Blaise, however, they weren't exactly friends as he and Harry were. That would take a lot of progress. But since Ron had helped Harry and Draco, Ron had been sort of outcasted by his Gryffindor housemates, who barely cast him a second glance, so he asked if he could sit with them in their compartment.

"Bloody Gryffindors," Draco snorted, his head lying lazily against Harry's shoulder. "I thought they were brave and loyal and all that nonsense."

"Apparantely not," Harry replied, an arm around Draco's waist. No one minded the fact that the two were very outgoing with their relationship. Well, no one minded unless they snogged right in front of them.

"You two must be excited for the holidays," Blaise commented, as Draco was spending the holidays not with his mother, but with the Potters, although Narcissa would be coming over Christmas Day. There was no way she could be parted from her only son for so long.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile, glad to be going home for a while, although he had no idea of the surprises that awaited him when he arrived. "Christmas is always one of the best times at home. Mum always has the entire area decorated with stuff you wouldn't believe."

"Don't I know it," Blaise snickered. His mum usually went nuts when Christmas came around, but then, so did all of the Potters usually.

"You're coming for the New Years Eve party though, right Blaise?" Harry asked, and the other grinned.

"Of course, mate!" he exclaimed. "Potters New Years party is always the best one of the whole year."

Harry grinned. He was remembering more and more about his life here, such as holidays and all that. They always went all out during Christmas, and New Years, and Harry remembered that it was one of his favorite holidays. Next to Halloween, of course. Normally, you'd think that the day that your parents were murdered in another time would not make it one's favorite holiday, but that didn't discourage Harry. His parents were alive in this time, weren't they?

"Great," Harry said as he reached down his hand to hide behind Draco's back, smiling innocently when Draco jumped as he pinched his ass. Draco's eyes narrowed, though he wasn't angry, in Harry's direction, though all Harry did was look completely innocent.

"Draco? You alright?" Blaise asked, seeing his friend jump. Harry grinned.

"I think he's just a little excited about getting home, is all," Harry said, and Draco smirked suddenly, wrapping his arms fully around Harry and bringing the boy into his lap, causing him to blush a tomato red.

"Yes, I'm very excited," Draco whispered into his ear, making Harry shiver. Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the two lovebirds are at it again," Blaise commented, making Ron snigger slightly. He had been silent for most of the trip.

"What are we supposed to do, wait until we're alone?" Harry asked innocently as he made himself comfortable in Draco's arms. "That hardly ever happens, given who I am."

"Yes, how could I have forgotten?" Blaise joked. "The Boy-Who-Lied-Who-Dates-A-Malfoy. That's got to be one hell of a bad thing for you, mate."

"Shut up," Harry smirked and rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. He knew Draco probably only did this to get out of him pinching his ass, but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

After a few minutes, the train came to an eventual stop, and the boys got up. Grabbing their things, they followed each other to the door of the train. Meeting a few Gryffindors along the way, who sent Ron a nasty look for hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins, Harry put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder.

" 'S going to be alright, mate," Harry said, and Ron gave a weak nod.

"I hope so. See you New Years Eve?"

"You bet," Harry grinned as they parted ways. Both boys flinched when they heard the voice of Molly Weasley yell out. Boy did she sound angry.

"Probably because he's hanging around the lot of us," Draco commented as he grabbed a trolley, one for himself and another for Harry, who nodded.

"Most likely. There you go, Hedwig." Some things never changed, thought Harry with a smile as he placed the snowy white owl in her cage on top of his trunk on the trolley. Though, she hadn't been a gift from Hagrid this time, but a gift from Sirius. That made him all the more happy to call her his owl.

"Now, let's find your parents," Draco said and walked around with Harry, each pulling their respective trolley around, eyes in search of the Potters.

They found them, though not surprisingly with Sirius and Remus. Harry noticed that while Sirius was there, Amelia wasn't, and was immediately confused (he has no idea of the events that happened while he was at school).

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around her oldest son. "I hope you've had a good year so far."

"Yes, mum," Harry smiled, hugging her back. "Where's Kyle?"

"He should be here soon," James said as he glanced at the clock. "You guys didn't see him on the train, did you?"

"No, we were in a compartment with Ron and Blaise," Harry said. "He was probably with some of his own friends."

Lily and James both nodded, but didn't mask the worry seen in their eyes. Harry noticed this and gave a small smile.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. What can happen on a train anyway?"

That sure didn't make Lily feel any better, but it did relive some of James' worry. Though a few minutes later, Kyle's voice was heard as he came with his own owl, an almost midnight black one which he appropriately named, Midnight.

"There you are!" Lily gave a sigh of relief and hugged her youngest son. "Where were you?"

"Just saying goodbye to my friends, mum," Kyle replied. "No reason to get all worried."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" James asked with a grin. "We need to get ready for the holdiays!"

Harry. Draco and Kyle grinned. It was going to be an amazing Christmas.

'It's going to be the best day of my life,' Draco thought as he glanced over at Harry, patting his left pocket lightly, which was slightly bulging, signaling something was inside it, and followed the Potters.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. I wonder what's in Draco's pocket...*snicker* I know of course, and you guys probably have a good idea. What do you think it is?


	21. Of Love and Disaster

**A/N:** Another chapter! Yay! Enjoy, though its kind of angsty and yet fluffy at the same time. But who doesn't enjoy a nice angsty/fluff story?

**Tergum Vicis**

** Chapter 21**

**Of Love and Disaster**

* * *

If there was one thing Harry Potter loved more than magic, it was Chritmas. The Potters went all out when it came to decorating the house, and he, Kyle and Draco were only too happy to help out. Harry loved decorating and baking most of all, though he had to say he was a pretty good cook. That came from experience at the Dursleys, though his parents didn't need to know that, who were surprised when he successfully baked a batch of fresh and delicious sugar cookies. Everyone was enjoying one when the owl came with the Daily Prophet.

"Oh no," Lily said softly as she read the title. Harry leaned over to get a better look of it, and paled.

**_Death Eaters Break Out Of Azkaban_**

_There has been a recent break out in Azkaban. Many imprisoned Death Eaters, along with Dementors who've sided with the dark side, escaped with them. There are only a few Dementors left inside the prison now. Aurors are working as fast as they can before another battle should begin among us wizards. Please read page 12 for more info._

Harry sat back in his seat, putting his face in his hands. He hadn't expected this. Why did they break out of Azkaban? Voldemort was dead. Unless, perhaps, it was the same thing that happened years ago in his time, that Lord Voldemort was merely dormant.

Harry shook his head. No. He had thrown the Killing Curse at Voldemort himself. He watched the Dark Lord scream, take his last breath. He was sure he was dead. So then why...?

"Perhaps it's revenge," James said thoughtfully. "I see no other reason why the Death Eaters would break out and bring Dementors with them."

"Revenge? That would mean they're coming after Harry," Lily said worriedly, glancing in her son's direction. "After all, he defeated Voldemort when he was only a baby."

"Yeah. I even saw a flash of green light," Harry said. "At least...that's what I remember of that night. There's no way Voldemort's still alive."

James and Lily glanced Harry's way, clearly quite worried. Why wouldn't they be?

Draco frowned and squeezed Harry's hand under the table. "Is this like how it happened in your time?" he whispered while Harry's parents were conversing amongst themselves.

"There was a break out, yes, but then Lord Voldemort was still alive," Harry said, and he noted the Draco didn't flinch this time. He smiled.

"Oh yes, I remember that ritual you told me about," Draco said, and Harry nodded.

"That's right," Harry said softly, and blushed lightly in embarrassment when he realized they were being watched.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Nothing," Harry and Draco both responded at the same time, and normally this would send them laughing, but not when such bad news had just been laid out before them.

A sound from the fireplace could be heard, and everyone got up. They were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore in their home, coming out of their fireplace.

"Albus?" Lily asked.

"I assume you've read the _Prophet_?" Dumbledore asked gravely, waiting until he received a nod from all of them before continuing. "We need to put strong wards all over this house. This is the first place they will come. They want Harry."

Draco tensed, though Harry didn't seem scared at all.

_What a wonderful start to Christmas,_ thought Draco sourly. _But Harry doesn't seem nervous at all, and he's the Death Eaters main target!_

Harry gently squeezed Draco's hand, noting he looked quite scared. "Strong wards wont protect us, Albus. If you've forgotten Voldemort attacked us once before," Lily pointed out, and Dumbledore nodded.

"You're quite right, which is why that if you brought that up, I was going to suggest you all coming to Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays," Dumbledore offered.

"Us too?" Sirius asked, looking over at Remus before back to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "They want Harry. But they will use anyone close to him to get what they want. You all need to be under some sort of protection." While Dumbledore seemed to be talking about everyone, his blue eyes (which were surprisingly, no longer twinkling) were staring right at Draco, who shrank under his gaze. Of course the Death Eaters would want him. He was the closest one to Harry. Closer than his parents were. And there was no Lucius Malfoy to protect him now. "Draco and Harry will have the most protection, of course. Though Hogwarts is the safest school to be."

Everyone glanced at each other, as if making a decision silently. However, it was Lily who looked back at the Headmaster first, nodding.

"We'll go, Headmaster," she said, somewhat sad, as they wouldn't be spending Christmas at home, as she wanted. Dumbledore smiled, though it seemed sad, as if he really didn't want to put the Potters through all of this once more.

"Excellent. You can floo to my office, and make yourselves at home in the Gryffindor Dormitories," Dumbledore said softly, taking one last glance at Draco and Harry before back to Lily. "You should pack your most treasured belongings. You wouldn't want the Death Eaters getting their hands on them."

While Harry had a few valuables, the only thing he treasured most was Draco, and he was bringing the blond along with him whether he liked it or not. He refused to let the Dark Lord use Draco against him in any way. He refused to let the Dark Lord hurt him, do anything to him. Harry would protect Draco.

They bid good bye to Professor Dumbledore, and Harry instantly fled up the stairs to start packing. Draco had nothing on him except what he took with him from school, so he'd have go make a side trip to Malfoy Manor before they left.

The boys were silent, both having a lot on their mind. Draco mostly had his father, and of course Harry. His father wasn't here anymore, and Draco barely remembered him other than a face possibly paler than his own and long blond hair. Narcissa barely had any pictures of her husband around anymore, he assumed it was too painful. He couldn't really blame her.

Harry. He was the one the Death Eaters were after. The only possible reason was revenge. Their Dark Lord was gone, and they wanted the one reasonable for killing him to suffer, if not be killed himself.

Draco's eyes narrowed, becoming cold as they stared at his suitcase, before letting them travel and watching Harry pack. He wouldn't let anyone touch him. No one would hurt Harry while he was alive.

"You ready?" Harry asked quietly, seeing Draco's slightly cold expression, and the distant look in his eyes. "Dray?"

Draco looked up into concerned emerald eyes, and his heart fluttered. Remembering the item in his pocket making it bulge, he suddenly didn't want to wait until New Years Eve to propose to Harry. What if one of them weren't even alive come New Years? He shook his head.

_Stop thinking such nonsense, Draco,_ he told himself. _You're not your father. You're stronger than him. You'll survive. So will Harry._

Draco swiftly got up, and gently pushed Harry down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed in Draco's place. A confused look crossed Harry's face, even more so when Draco took both of his hands in his own.

"Dray, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Harry," Draco said quietly as he looked up into his emerald eyes. "There's just...something I want to ask you."

Harry blinked. "What is it?"

"I wanted to wait...and ask you New Years Eve, but with all that's been going on we might not be-"

"Don't even say it," Harry said softly, giving a squeeze to Draco's hands. "Of course we'll be alive."

Draco nodded. "But even so, I couldn't wait. Harry, you've changed my life. I love you so much such simple words can't even begin to describe how I feel."

Harry's eyes widened with each word, his heart pounding faster, especially so as Draco kneeled down, taking something out of his pocket. A small black box.

Harry couldn't find it in himself to speak, his breath had been literally taken away from him. Draco was going to....Draco was going to...

"Will you marry me, Harry Potter?"

Harry stared down at the gorgeous diamond ring in the palm of Draco's hand, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Harry?" He was growing more nervous, as Harry wasn't saying anything. Did he say something wrong? Had he scared him? He hoped it was neither.

"Oh, Draco, yes," Harry whispered softly, his mind trying to believe that this was even happening. That Draco Malfoy was proposing to him. That he was accepting to marry Draco Malfoy. The only one he ever truly loved.

"Yes, Draco. Of course, I'll marry you."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Awww, how sweet! ^.^; I couldn't leave it til New Years Eve either, cause I had plans for that. *evil snicker* At least I didn't leave a cliffhanger when Draco asked him, ne? Be thankful for that. And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I seriously don't think there's been a flame yet, and that's a record. Maybe some helpful criticism, but no flames.


	22. Stubborn Idiots

**A/N: **Haha, most people gussed right about what was in Draco's pocket last chapter. *grins* But now, the real fun can begin. I got inspired for an evil idea, and those who really know me know that I like being quite evil to the characters I either roleplay with or write about. So beware.

----------------------------------------------------

**Tergum Vicis  
Chapter 22  
Stubborn Idiots**

----------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco both walked down the stairs carrying their trunks looking quite happy and radiant. When Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Kyle all saw they were instantly curious. Though that curiosity soon faded when Lily was the first to spot the diamond engagement ring on Harry's left ring finger. A bright smile instantly lit up her face.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily said happily, throwing her arms around Harry first, then Draco, who awkwardly hugged her back. "It looks like we're going to be having a wedding as well as a Christmas party, everyone."

Harry blinked. "What? But we're going to Hogwarts. How can we-"

"Oh, silly boy! You think a little drama is going to keep us Potters from having the traditional party we throw every year?" Lily asked, ruffling her son's hair. A wedding on top of all that was just the icing on the cake to Lily Potter. She loved planning things like parties and such, and one especially for her son, it made her quite happy.

"What's that, Lily? A wedding?" Sirius grinned, looking back over to Harry and Draco, who were both blushing a nice shade of red. Sirius's eyes caught sight of the engagement ring on Harry's finger and he grinned. "Ah. So it was Draco who proposed."

Said blond blushed. "Yes, sir." He said, finding himself quite uncomfortable under the stares of Harry's family and friends. Harry merely chuckled softly and gently squeezed Draco's hand.

"Yes, and I happily accepted. We haven't decided on a date yet, though," said Harry, and he saw that James didn't look all too pleased, though that didn't surprise him much. It did sting a little bit, though.

"James?" Lily asked, and said Marauder was staring right at Harry. Harry's heart was pounding, knowing that his father never liked the Malfoys, even in his own time, but couldn't he at least make an exception for Draco?

But, instead of saying anything, James merely turned and walked back upstairs. Harry sighed softly and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, who ran a gentle hand through his hair.

"It's alright, you two," Lily smiled softly. "James is just being a stubborn idiot. I'll go and talk to him."

Harry gave a weak smile, though he did feel better in Draco's hold. "Thanks, mum."

Lily smiled and gave a silent nod before walking up the stairs, following James. Meanwhile, Kyle went into the kitchen to wait, in turn leaving Sirius, Remus, Harry and Draco alone in the room.

Sirius sighed giving a shake of his head. "Prongs can be such an idiot sometimes, eh Moony?"

"No more than yourself sometimes, Padfoot." Remus said with an innocent smile. Sirius looked hurt.

"Oh, your words hurt Moony. You'd really say something so cruel to your beau?"

"What?" Harry and Draco both asked at the same time with wide eyes, looking back and forth between Sirius and Remus. Both men chuckled, forgetting for a moment that the two had no idea what happened while they were at Hogwarts.

"Ah yes. We forgot to tell them, didn't we Remus?"

"I think we did," Remus gave a small smile as he looked at the engaged couple.

_I was wondering why Amelia wasn't here..._ Harry thought to himself as he waited for an explanation.

"Well, you see Prongslet, it just so happens that Amelia isn't the nicest friend you could want," Sirius said with a grin.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Draco asked, glancing at Sirius, who nodded.

"It's been confirmed she had an affair with someone else," Sirius said, acting as if he was completely over it, which he was. Almost. "And, of course, I dumped her."

_I thought that if technically one had an affair with someone else they silently dumped you first,_ thought Draco, shaking his head. _Oh well._

"And things just sort of went from there with Moony and I," Sirius grinned.

Remus looked genuinely impressed. "And you've used the proper term this time, Padfoot."

Sirius growled slightly, making the three laugh. All of them knew Remus was just joking.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, but it was only Lily returning, without James. She sighed.

"James is being stubborn, saying stuff about how Draco shouldn't be allowed to go with us to Hogwarts because he's _**tainting**_ Harry," Lily said sadly.

"What?" Harry said with wide eyes. "Is he that much of an idiot that can't see that Draco's-"

"Different from his family? Apparantely he can't," Lily said. "Either that or he has, and he's in denial that a Malfoy could possibly change."

Harry sighed, and looked at a slightly now nervous Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind him.

"You are coming with us, Draco," Harry said softly, whispering into his ear. "I won't let anything happen to you. Dad can't do anything about that."

Draco slowly nodded, and gave Harry a small but weak smile in return. "Did you know that your father can be a right idiot sometimes, Harry?" he asked.

"I've been told he can be," Harry said with a smile, kissing Draco lightly before turning to the two Marauders in the room and his mother.

"So is dad coming?" Harry asked. Lily nodded.

"He will, but he's not budging until after we're all gone," Lily sighed, wishing her husband would learn how to get over petty family grudges. She had no problem with Draco herself, and was quite happy there would be a new addition to the family, and maybe some more should Harry and Draco decide to have a baby in the future. But for now, she, as well as the rest of them, decided that James was just an idiot.

"Kyle sweety, are you ready?" Lily called into the kitchen. "We're leaving!"

"Coming, mum!" Kyle raced into the living room, and they all made their way to the fireplace.

* * *

James listened to them all converse downstairs, hearing what he could. He heard when Sirius and Remus told Harry and Draco about their relationship. He heard them talking about him being an idiot. He heard Harry and Draco kiss, but didn't see it with his own eyes.

James Potter was now convinced that Draco had to be up to something. Maybe he was working with the Death Eaters, and this engagement was all some sort of plan that would bring him closer to Harry. Allow Harry to trust him completely and BAM! Take him to the Death Eaters.

He never thought of how absurd all these ideas sounded, just thought of all the possibilities of plans and plots that Draco Malfoy might have to get to his son. He never once thought how happy Draco made his son. he never thought about how much Draco cared for Harry.

He never accepted that Draco was the one for Harry. He never thought that the grudge between the Malfoys and Potters would finally come to an end.

He never thought that Harry Potter would fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

And he didn't want to believe it. So, he didn't.

* * *

**A/N:** James really is an idiot isn't he? He will eventually accept their relationship, he's just really stubborn. Anyway, how do ya like that? 2 updates in one day. I'm at school and finished my work, I have nothing better to do until the teacher assigns more. Thank you for all the reviews!


	23. Sadness At Hogwarts

**A/N:** Hehe, 231 reviews. *giggle* Is it possible that this is on its way to 300 already?? If so, that's awesome. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Tergum Vicis  
Chapter 23  
Sadness At Hogwarts**

* * *

The holidays at Hogwarts went by smoothly and without injury for the Potters and their friends. However, it would seem that James and Harry didn't talk to each other at all as two weeks passed on by, and people were beginning to worry. What if this ended the father-son relationship?

Draco was worried the most. He knew who Harry really was: a time traveler. Harry didn't have parents in his old time, and he only knew Sirius for a short amount of time before he fell through the veil. Draco knew that if he lost his relationship with his father, it would devastate Harry. Draco wasn't quite sure what he'd do if that ever happened to him, he couldn't remember his father at all really.

The blond haired Slytherin walked into the room he shared with Harry. Surprisingly, the two were allowed to stay alone in the Gryffindor boys dormitories together. He thought that they might of had to stay with someone, at least one other person, but they were both happy that they got to stay together alone.

Draco found Harry sitting on the edge of the window sill and looking out. Hedwig was by his side, and he was gently petting her feathers. Frowning, he made his way over to the said window sill.

"Harry?" Draco spoke quietly, and when Harry just took one look at Draco he was sure that the emerald eyed brunette had been crying some time ago. "Oh, Harry..."

He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind, and he heard a heartbroken sob come from his fiance. He could only imagine what he must be going through. Only imagine, because he hadn't gone through it himself.

Harry said nothing, though Draco felt his shirt front getting wet, but didn't care. Harry needed this, needed him, and he would be there for him.

Draco guided Harry over to the couch of the common room and sat down with him in his lap. Hedwig hooted softly from her place on the window sill, knowing something was off with her master, and she was also worried.

"Is this because you're scared of what's going to happen," Draco whispered softly. "Or your father?"

Harry sniffed, his lips merely twitching as Draco reached his hand down to wipe away his tears. "A little bit of both, I suppose."

"But you didn't look scared earlier," Draco pointed out.

"I try not to," Harry mumbled into Draco's shirt. "I'm not terrified or anything. But I am scared."

"But you're not scared for yourself, are you?" Draco asked, and Harry shook his head. Draco sighed. "You know, it's alright to be scared for yourself."

"But I'm not," said Harry quickly. "I'm scared for you."

"What?" Draco looked down at him, just as Harry tightened his grip on Draco's waist. "Why?"

"The Death Eaters want me," Harry said quietly. "They'll do anything to get to me, to get under my skin. That includes hurting you."

Draco sighed and brought Harry close to his chest in a tight (but not too tight) and protective grip. "Harry, we're both going to be fine in this, you hear me? We're going to live. We're going to get married, and have one big happy family. Got it?"

Harry gave a half-smile and nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Because-" Draco was cut off as he heard a shout coming from downstairs.

"Boys, get down here! Quick!" It was Lily Potter, and she sounded terrified.

Harry and Draco looked back and forth to one another, before back at the door, quickly rushing out and downstairs.

"Mum, what is it?"

"Dumbledore wants to see us," she said quietly. "It's about one of the students staying here over the holidays. Dumbledore's suspicious of them."

"It can't be any of the Gryffindors, there are none here. From our year, anyway," Harry said. Lily nodded.

"You're right, and it isn't. It's a Slytherin." She frowned.

Draco's eyes narrowed, having a feeling he knew who she was speaking of. "Pansy?"

Lily blinked, slightly surprised, but nodded. "Yes."

"What's Dumbledore thinking she's going to do?" Draco snorted.

"She's been off to the Room of Requirement a lot," Lily told him. "How Albus knows this, I've no idea. However, she's angry that she lost Draco to you, I was informed. She might try to..."

"Do anything to hurt Harry," Draco finished, and she nodded.

"Dumbledore thinks...and Severus agrees...that she might somehow let the Death Eaters inside the castle."

"I told you she was insane," Draco said quietly, and Harry nodded.

"I'll never doubt your words agiain, love," Harry said quietly before looking up at his mother. "So why does Dumbledore want to see us? There aren't any Death Eaters inside yet."

"No, but he wants to talk to us about taking extra precautions if they should happen to get in."

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "Extra precautions wouldn't save us from the likes of them. Especially that Bellatrix."

"And how would you know that, young man?" Lily raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed by her sons attitude.

"Because I've dueled her and Voldemort before," said Harry coolly. "I'm one of the few here besides Dumbledore who knows what they're really capable of."

Before Lily could ask more of her son, he gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and stalked off towards Dumbledore's office.

Lily sighed and looked towards her future son-in-law. "What's he talking about, he's dueled them before? He's just a boy! We would of known if he had. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yes, I do," Draco said as he made his way down the stairs. "And it's all true. I think it best if you wait to talk to Harry himself about this, not hear it from me."

Draco walked downstairs and out of the common room, leaving a stunned Lily Potter in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember how in the sixth year in HBP it was Draco who let the Death Eaters inside Hogwarts via the Vanishing Cabinets? Well, this time, because Draco's with Harry, it's gonna be Pansy. *snicker* And she's only angry and doing it for revenge. The idea hit me as I wrote it and I thought, hey, why not?

I also have an ending in mind, and the fic itself will in fact be almost 30 chapters. So there's still a few ways to go yet! Enjoy and don't forget to review.


	24. Winter Battle

**A/N: **Drama time! Gotta love it, eh? Double update too! I was bored and I'm writing this like crazy. Thanks for the reviews, and I thought it was time for a few updates after a long hiatus, hm? Oh! And don't forget to stop by my profile and vote in the poll. It's for Tergum Vicis.

**

* * *

**

**Tergum Vicis  
Chapter 24  
Winter Battle**

* * *

Harry and Draco were on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower after a talk with Dumbledore, feeling quite numb. If Dumbledore was suspicious of Pansy, and just as equally worried she would try to do something, then there was no reason not to be worried. She was definitely up to something. But to go to that extreme when they really did nothing to her?

"I've said it before and I'll say it once more," Draco commented as they continued. "She's barking mad, that woman."

"I hope you haven't anymore ex-girlfriends that have tempers like her," Harry said quietly, and Draco chuckled slightly.

"Of course not, Har." Draco grinned. "You're my only girlfriend now."

Harry blushed. "S-Shut up."

Draco let out a spell of laughter, and Harry found hiimself enjoying it each time. It wasn't like the laughter of the Draco in his old time, hard and cold. It sounded happy and joyful, and it made Harry smile as he watched him.

Draco's laughter seemed to take a pause, and he looked over at Harry. "What is it?"

"You're laugh," was all Harry responded with, a small smile on his face, leaving Draco confused.

"My laugh? What's wrong with it?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh now. "Nothing's wrong with it, love. I like it, is all." He then leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's, who eagerly kissed back and pulled him close, grinning when he heard a moan come from Harry.

"All this because I laughed?" Draco asked, whispering softly into the kiss. "Hmm....I'm going to have to do that more often."

Harry smiled softly. "Let's continue in the Common Room, shall we?"

* * *

Draco and Harry both lay on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, both each naked and covered in sweat, holding onto each other and underneath the warmth of a blanket.

Harry snuggled into Draco as he held onto him. "I have to say that was the best one yet."

Draco pouted. "Only because you were on top."

Harry smiled innocently. "Maybe. You never let me take charge, so it was nice."

Draco rested his head back against the couch. "Hmm, yes it was," he mumbled, starting to feel tired and sleepy.

Harry leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's lips. "Good night, love. Sleep tight."

Draco mumbled something that sounded like **love you **before falling asleep. Harry smiled, wondering if he had even heard what he said before falling asleep himself, his head resting on Draco's chest and falling asleep to the beating of his heart.

* * *

Pansy sneered as she approached the Room of Requirement. Her heart was pounding as the girl approached the door, but she didn't know why. She couldn't be nervous. She was doing what she thought was right, to get back at Potter for stealing her boyfriend.

Opening the door and walking inside, she instantly looked around for what she wanted, needed. The Vanishing Cabinet. Smiling wickedly now, she approached it, fingers shaking as she tore off the cloth covering it.

She had a job to do, and Lord Voldemort would be as equally pleased.

Bellatrix Lestrange's laugh could be heard throughout the castle as Death Eaters stepped out of the Vanishing Cabinet.

* * *

Draco was the first one to wake up, at the sound of his aunt's laugh. He'd know it anywhere.

Looking down at Harry, he saw the boy was still asleep. He gently took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Harry? Harry wake up," Draco whispered, his own body shaking. With fright? Oh yes.

"Harry!" Said boy groaned, and a pair of tired emerald eyes met terrified gray. Harry was instantly awake and sitting upright.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He didn't need to answer. Bellatrix's laugh was getting closer, headed to the castle. Harry tesned, feeling anger overcoming him. Conjuring up some clothes for himself and Draco, he immediately started to run off.

"Harry!"

He had been too angry to even think that he had just about to leave Draco behind, something he promised the blond he would never do. He frowned, Draco was already scared, and while he was a powerful wizard, there was no reason not to be scared.

Harry walked back over to Draco, talking the shaking Slytherin into a hug. "I'm sorry, Dragon," he whispered softly, using his nickname for Draco. "Come with me?"

Draco nodded, already starting to calm down. "Of course. Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

Lily was searching for James and Harry. She knew James hadn't been the same since the news of Harry's engagement, but she was worried about him. He was still her husband, and when she heard Bellatrix's laugh, it terrified her.

"James! Harry! Kyle!" Lily called her families names, breath catching in her throat as she saw a cloaked figure wearing a mask headed in her direction, wand pointed right at her.

Lily took a small step back, hand going down for her own wand safely tucked away in her pocket. But the Death Eater was quicker.

"_Crucio_!"

A scream fell from her lips as she collapsed to the ground in unbearable pain, followed by many more screams. The Death Eater smirked underneath the mask, taking it off.

It was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who bit and also changed Remus Lupin.

Lily paled when she saw her attacker, though screamed once more. So much pain....

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Fenrir lost his wand, and disarmed, faded into the shadows. Lily slowly felt the pain subside, leaving her numb and twitching slightly on the ground, until she was picked up into a pair of familiar arms.

"James," she whispered as she held onto her husband, he hugging her back just as tight.

"Oh thank Merlin," James whispered softly, letting his cheek rest in her hair. "I heard your screaming and came running."

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"Trying to find Remus and Sirius."

"They're probbaly trying to find Peter," Lily point pointed out, and James blinked. She was probably right.

"Yeah. They better save a little of him for me," James sneered. "I want a piece of him too."

Lily shook her head. "Don't concentrate on that now, dear. We have to find Harry and Kyle."

James's face hardened but visibly paled. "Find? You mean they've disappeared too?"

"Yes. I went on my way to find them when I found Greyback instead."

"Let's go," James said and carried his wife along the way, hurriedlty trying to find their two sons.

* * *

Draco and Harry exited the Gryffindor tower, Harry's main goal to find Bellatrix. He knew she didn't kill Sirius in this time, he was alive after all. But he still wanted revenge.

Draco knew Harry was angry. He could see it in his face. Angry at something, he just wasn't sure what.

"_Crucio_!"

At hearing the torture curse being telt, Draco ducked, immediately pulling Harry down as well. The curse missed, but only by an inch.

Both boys turned and tensed, Harry's anger growing. There stood Bellatrix Lestrange, grinning wildly, wand pointed at them and going back and forth between them slowly.

"Itty Bitty Baby Potter," Bellatrix said in a mock baby voice. "I doing hope your doing well with my young nephew?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took off after her. Bellatrix cackled and ran ahead.

"You coming to get me?!"

Draco looked around with wide eyes as curses were dealt back and forth, paling when he heard a thud.

"Harry!"

Bellatrix cackled before turning to face Draco, who paled and took a step back.

"You're disgracing your family, dear nephew!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she advanced on him. "You should be like your father! A follower and a proud Death Eater he was!"

Draco's eyes narrowed, his own wand pointed at Bellatrix, who cackled. "Are you going to hurt me, Draco? You're nothing without Potter."

Draco snarled. "What did you do to Harry?"

Bellatrix smiled wickedly. "Oh, nothing too harmful. Yet. All the Death Eaters want a piece of him, you know."

"Well, they won't get the chance!" Draco exclaimed.

Bellatrix grinned. "We'll see about that, dear nephew. Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand was ripped from his hand, and he tensed as another curse was flown his way. He was about to dodge, when he was shoved roughly yet protectively to the ground, a tall figure looming over him.

"Potter!" She screeched. "How dare you!"

Potter...? Draco looked up and his eyes widened to find James Potter standing in front of him.

"Leave him alone. Now, tell me, where's Harry?" James asked, a murderous glare in his eyes.

Bellatrix cackled. "Come out, come out, Potter! You're familiy's waiting!"

A crash could be heard from nearby, making everyone jump. Draco let out a sigh as he saw Harry stalking up to the scene, eyes only on Bellatrix, who was grinning.

"Coming to get me!?"

With that, she took off again. And while she tauned him, he only heard what she wasn't saying in his head:

**_"I killed Sirius Black!"_**

**TBC**

**A/N:** Ooooh! Very long chapter. I hope you enjoyed. And where's Lily? *whistles* Only I know, and no I didn't forget about her! Don't forget about the poll on my profile.


	25. Dangerously Dangerous

**A/N:** 250 frickin reviews. Thank you so much.

* * *

Tergum Vicis  
Chapter 25  
Dangerously Dangerous

Bellatrix's cackles could be heard throughout the entire school. Harry was just thankful that most if not all the students (aside from Pansy) were gone for the holidays, so that they were safe. The teachers, however...

Draco stayed behind with James, who looked stunned as he watched his son run off. He'd never remembered seeing Harry that mad before. Never.

Of course, Draco hadn't ever seen Harry that mad before either.

"Where's Lily?" Draco asked as he looked up at James, who turned to glance at him. He was surprised that Draco hadn't gone to be with his Death Eater friends yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to trust him at all.

"I left her with Snivellus," James replied as he took out his wand, twirling it in his hand. "He said he was going to give her a few potions for pain."

"Pain?" Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Just what on Earth happened before you came down here?"

"I found her with Greyback," James said with a light growl in his throat. "The Cruciatus curse."

"She's alright though, isn't she?" Draco asked, and James took into notice that he did seem genuinely worried.

"With a few of Snivellus's potions she'll be good as new," came James's reply, and Draco nodded.

"Good to know... but I have to find Harry," Draco said, clearly looking distracted. He was about to take off in a run when he heard James call.

"Hey."

Draco turned. "What?"

James looked at him with a clearly serious face, although the question he asked next nearly made the blond faint with surprise. Was he really that stupid and ignorant?

"You really love Harry, don't you?"

Draco could of slapped him, but refrained from doing so. He merely nodded. "Yes, I really do."

"Then protect him, or you'll be in a world of hurt." James said before taking off. Draco shivered. Though he knew James could be incredibly stupid some times, there was no denying his love for his wife and son. And if something should happen to either one, Draco didn't want to be faced with an angry James Potter. Almost as bad as an angry Severus Snape, he thought to himself, taking off in search of Harry.

Draco ran through the halls, the taunting laughter of Bellatrix ringing in his ears. He knew why Harry was so mad at her the minute he saw her, but this Bellatrix had done nothing. He supposed that there was at least one person in Harry's mind that didn't deserve forgiveness.

"Harry!" Draco called in search of his fiance as he ran about. He heard movement around him and froze, turning his head every which way. "W-Who's there?"

"Scared, are we young Malfoy?" a deep male voice asked, one that Draco didn't recognize. Of course, he wasn't well acquainted with the Death Eaters or anything. At least not this Draco.

He recognized Mr. Parkinson, Pansy's father as he removed his mask, someone he had failed to spend a lot of time with, and his eyes narrowed. "You. Your daughter is a bitch, letting all of you in-"

Draco gasped, breath leaving him all at once as Mr. Parkinson slammed Draco into the nearest wall, hands on his throat.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter in such a way," Mr. Parkinson sneered, squeezing, making Draco gasp for air. "You'd do well enough not to mention her, you broke her heart, and now I'm going to break you."

"Please," Draco rolled his eyes when Parkinson had let go somewhat, allowing him to speak. "I'm absolutely, 100%, positively surely, gay. How in Merlin's name could I have honestly broken her heart?"

Parkinson squeezed tighter, making him flinch, hands going up to try and pry Parkinson's off. "That's right. Gay. In a relationship with the Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived. I wonder what he would do if I snapped your pretty little neck."

Draco's eyes widened with fright, as he knew Harry wouldn't be coming. He was too set on fighting Bellatrix, getting revenge. There had been many things Draco Malfoy had felt in his short life, but he had never felt this scared before.

"H-Harry!" Draco called weakly, neck sore from Parkinson's hands on it.

The man sneered. "Try calling him all you want, Draco. He can't hear you."  
Draco blinked back the tears stinging in his eyes.

Parkinson suddenly smirked, having an idea in mind. "Actually... I might take you to him." Draco looked up at him, blinking several times. "I wonder how he would react, when he sees that I have his precious lover."

Paling, all Draco could do was let himself be dragged away by Parkinson, who went in search of Harry.

* * *

"Are you going to kill me, Potter?" Bellatrix cackled as she watched

Harry's angry face. Bellatrix was standing inches away from Harry, her own wand pointed at Harry's chest, that insane smile of hers plastered on her face, as if itching to shout the curse.

Harry looked at her with narrowed eyes, and was about to speak when he saw Bellatrix's smile widened.

"Ah! What have we here? Hello, dear nephew!"

At the mention of the word nephew, Harry instantly turned, face paling and all traces of anger fading into fear. Draco was being held by Parkinson, arm wrapped tightly around his neck.

"It was easy to get this one, if I say so myself," Parkinson smirked as he glanced over at Harry. "And I see you've been taking all the glory for yourself, Bellatrix. We all want a piece of Potter."

"But I was the most loyal to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix hissed. "I should be the one to kill him!"

Harry tensed as he heard this, though wasn't afraid of dying. He looked over at Draco, and was surprised to see the hint of tears in the blondes eyes. Harry tried to reassure him with his own eyes that everything would be alright. All he wanted to do was hold Draco and tell him everything would be fine.

But that would have to wait.

"Leave him alone," Harry snarled as he looked at Parkinson. "Your deal is with me, both of you, not him. Drop him. Now."

"Ooh look at this!" Bellatrix squealed. "Potter's giving orders! What if we don't follow them?"

Harry didn't turn to face her. Big mistake. Harry gasped and Draco's eyes widened. Harry felt Bellatrix's arm wrap around his neck, wanted pointed at his throat.

"What if we don't follow them?" Bellatrix repeated, and Harry swallowed.

"Bellatrix!"

Everyone looked up, and Harry was instantly scared. No...not again, he thought. Sirius strode over to them, Remus not too far behind.

"Well well, if it isn't Sirius, and his pet," Parkinson sneered, tightening his grip on Draco. "All we need now are James, Lily and their other brat to make it a full house!"

"Shut up," Sirius glared at Parkinson before turning to Bellatrix, eyes flaring. "Let him go."

"But he's so fun to play with," Bellatrix gave a mock pout, leaning over and whispering in Harry's ear. The very feeling made him feel nauseas, and for some reason, Draco was feeling very jealous despite the situation he was in. No one touched his Harry.

"He's not your plaything," Draco spat as he was given room to breathe. For now, Parkinson had let him go, but he could feel the wand pointing at his back. "Leave him alone."

"But we came here for revenge!" Bellatrix sneered as she stared at her nephew. "Why can't I play with him?"

"Because he's mine," Draco's eyes hardened, and Harry's eyes widened. "And you'll have to get through me first before I ever let you hurt him."

TBC

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. Is anyone going to die? *whistles innocently* Maybe, maybe not...


	26. Real Gone

**A/N:** Okay, this iwhere it gets really juicy. Not lemony juicy, more like angsty/tragedy.....forgive? ...Probably not. Does it make it better if I say this thing is 2000 words?

--------------------------

Tergum Vicis  
Chapter 26  
Real Gone

--------------------------

He knew that despite any other situation he was in this would be an amazing feeling. Draco had just officially called him his in front of everyone, even the Death Eaters. Harry's heart leapt, though he was still scared for the blond with a wand pointed at his back. He knew if he didn't act quickly, Draco would be done for. Parkinson had revenge set on his mind for Draco _"breaking"_ Pansy's heart, and Harry knew for sure that the Death Eater wouldn't give it up until he got it.

Sirius and Remus were here, too. That spelt danger everywhere. At least there was no veil, thought Harry with a frown as he stared towards an angry looking Sirius, then Remus.

Bellatrix cackled again. "He's yours is he?!" she gave a loud cackle. "And just how do you plan on getting him back, what with that wand pointed at your back, dear nephew?"

Draco looked at her. "I... I don't..."

"You don't know?" Bellatrix gave an evil grin. "You should of joined us, Draco. You'd be a good Death Eater, just like your father was."

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Draco exclaimed, eyes hardening. "You've no right!"

Parkinson jabbed the wand into his back further, making Draco gasp. "I think you better watch what you say, boy."

Draco bit down on his bottom lip, glancing over at Harry. The boys eyes were solely on him, and his heart beat sped up a little bit.

_'It's OK'_ he saw Harry mouth silently to him while the Death Eaters weren't looking, and Draco smiled slightly. Of course Harry was trying to calm him down, even now. Though that didn't stop the tears stinging in his eyes. He just knew something bad was going to happen because of this.

"I think that this has been enough talk," Bellatrix sneered as she tightened her grip on Harry. "Let's be off, shall we? Parkinson, do whatever you want with my lovely nephew there."

"I plan on it, Bella," Parkinson sneered as Bellatrix ran off with Harry. Sirius was the first to chace after her, but Remus stayed behind, staring at Parkinson intently, who sneered.

"You think you stand a chance against me, werewolf?"

No one seemed to take into account, of the bright, full moon looming over the castle. No one but Remus, that is.

* * *

Harry wasn't as scared as he was angry. He couldn't do anything because she had him in such a tight grip, and he hated that. He wanted to punch her, kick her, something!

He heard footsteps running behind them, and almost expected to see Draco running after them. He paled when he saw it was Sirius. But then where...

Looking out a nearby window as they passed one, Harry's eyes widened. It was the full moon.

"Sirius, you idiot!" Harry called to him, as they were a bit of a distance away from each other. "Go back to Remus!"

"No! That bitch is going to pay for taking you!" Sirius snarled as he followed them, and Bellatrix cackled as she listened intently.

"You're an idiot, you know that?!" Harry said. While he knew he was being _slightly_ hurtful towards his godfather who was only trying to help him, he knew Remus needed Sirius more than anything right now. "It's the full moon tonight, you dolt!"

This seemed to make Sirius stop in his tracks, and paled. He seemed to look at Harry for but a moment, as if trying to silently reassure him with his eyes that everything would be alright. Somehow, Harry doubted him in the end. Sirius took off back towards Remus, and Bellatrix cackled.

"It looks like he cares more for the werewolf than his own Godson," Bellatrix spoke up after a moment. Harry stared at her, or rather, glared at her.

"He loves all of us equally," Harry defended his Godfather. "He's not like the rest of you and the Blacks."

"Of course he's not," Bellatrix said as they approached an abandoned classroom. She dropped Harry hard on the floor. "He could of done so much better if he had been in Slytherin while we were in school. But no, he got sorted into bloody Gryffindor and became friends with Potter!" she hissed. "I could list the mistakes he made, but that would take the time out of torturing you and I want to have a little bit of fun before your demise."

* * *

Draco felt like an idiot. He really did. All he did was watch while Harry got taken away. Sirius had been the only one to try and save him, but he came back for Remus. Now Harry was alone with that bitch, and Draco felt like an idiot.

He wasn't held captive anymore. Werwolf Remus had taken over, and surprised Parkinson by going after him. Parkinson had reluctantly let go of Draco to defend himself, and Sirius was taking care of Draco, while watching the battle worriedly. He'd go in and protect Remus if need be, but the werewolf seemed to be doing just fine on his own. He had Parkinson disarmed, and the two were pretty much wrestling on the ground.

"Harry..." Draco said sadly as he stared at the ground. "I'm so stupid...I should've done....something."

"Don't blame yourself," Sirius spoke up, making Draco look up at Harry's godfather. "What could you have done? While you might have been able to save Harry, you were guaranteed a quick and painless death with that wand pointed at your back. He could've thrown the curse the minute you backed away, and then what help would you be to Harry?"

Draco's gaze drifted back down towards the ground, frowning. "I...I guess. I still feel like I should've done something."

"I know," Sirius said softly. "It was like he didn't want me to save him. He was angry and yelling at me to get back to Remus because of the full moon."

"He knew Remus needed you," Draco said softly. "Harry's strong and can take care of himself. Remus needs you tonight."

"Yes," Sirius said softly as he watched the fight go on. He heard a crunch, making both Draco and Sirius flinch, knowing that meant a bone had been broken, and from the yelp, it sounded like Remus.

"How in the bloody hell was he able to do that?" Draco asked in amazement. "I thought that werewolves had powers wizards didn't, like super strength or something."

"...I think you've been reading into too many muggle comics," Sirius joked, and Draco scowled. "Fine, fine. Yes, werewolves do have a sort of super strength, but if someone gets it at the right moment, like a lucky punch sort of thing, they can seriously hurt a werewolf."

"I see," Draco replied with the slightest of interest as he watched the fight go on, all the while worried for Harry.

After about another ten minutes, Moony the werewolf stood, left arm not at a right angle, Parkinson on the ground, bloodied and unconscious. He seemed to stare at Sirius and Draco for a moment, as if registering them in his mind.

Sirius took a step forward, and Draco tensed, the werewolf stood tall and straight, though when Sirius reached out a hand to pet the werewolf's fur, he sighed silently when the werewolf let out a small whine.

"Hey there Moony, are you alright?" Sirius asked quietly, though the werewolf just stared at him. "Let's go find Harry now, alright?"

At the mention of one of his cubs, the werewolf's ears perked up and he looked expectantly at Sirius, who chuckled softly before turning to Draco.

"C'mon," he gestured for Draco to follow. "We're going to find Harry, and kick some Bellatrix ass."

If they weren't in such a serious (no pun intended) situation, Draco would of laughed. But he merely shook his head and followed them.

* * *

There was no sign of Harry or Bellatrix at all. As they headed further down the castle, it was like it had been abandoned. People had left their portraits, and even some of the Professors that should of been occupied in their rooms were gone. Perhaps they had gone home for the holidays or were trying their best to defend the school. Either way, it was eerily silent.

That is, until, the four heard a scream that made their blood run cold, followed by a familiar burst of laughter.

"Harry!" Draco yelled as he ran towards the source of the sounds.

"Draco, wait!" Sirius called, but the blond was already too far ahead. Sirius sighed and looked towards Moony.

"They're perfect for each other, wouldn't you agree Moony? Both hard headed."

Moony let out a soft whine, and Sirius nuzzled the side of his face affectionately. "Do you think we should wait until Draco has found Harry or do you think they need help?"

The werewolf looked at Sirius with what he assumed was a dumbfouned look, silently asking 'Are you crazy?'

Sirius laughed. "Alright, alright! We're going now."

* * *

"Harry!" Draco kept calling, but got no response, just another scream that made his heart fall.

Finding that it was coming close from one of the classrooms, he stalked over to it and tried to open the door.

Locked.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed, taking out his wand. "Hang on, Harry! I'm almost there!"

"_Alohamora_!" he tried. Nothing. He cursed again, and tried a few more complicated spells. He sighed when the final one worked, and the door clicked open.

Oddly, when he opened it, the sounds seemed to die off and it went quiet. He hoped that didn't mean...

Draco ran. He didn't care where his feet took him, as long as they took him to Harry.

What he saw, wasn't what he expected at all.

"H-Harry..." Draco paled, collapsing on the ground next to the scared teen, who scooted away. Draco frowned.

Harry was bleeding. Everywhere. There was a pool of blood all around him, and it was darkening quickly. His left arm was twisted at an odd angle, but what surprised Draco the most was he saw Harry clutching his bleeding his stomach. He saw the tears in those beautiful emerald eyes, and knew something was dreadfully wrong.

"Harry, what's wrong with your stomach?" Draco asked worriedly, inching closer, feeling hurt whenever Harry pulled away in the slightest.

He hiccuped. Bellatrix seemed to be gone for now, though there was no doubt that she would return. "I-I'm sorry Dray....it's gone...i-it's gone."

"Shush," Draco whispered softly as he took a crying Harry into his arms, though noticed he winced in pain when he gently touched his stomach. "What are you sorry for? What's gone?"

"O-Our b-baby, Dray," Harry whispered tearfully.

Draco tensed. He hadn't just heard correctly, had he? Harry said...

"Our...b-baby? Y-You...you were pregnant?"

Harry nodded, and looked up at Draco with tears straming down his face, emerald eyes shining.

"I'm sorry, Dray," he repeated. "....Our baby's gone."

* * *

*cackles like Bellatrix* You all just love me now, don't you? Not. At least I didn't kill any of the main characters...yet. Mwahaha!


	27. Peace and Love

**A/N: **I bet you're all wondering about Harry's pregnancy. Well, you might or might not have it explained to you know.

* * *

Tergum Vicis 

Chapter 27 

Peace and Love

* * *

Hogwarts was searched everywhere in every nook and cranny everyone could find for Death Eaters. They had disappeared completely it seems. While no one was killed, there were a few injuries. Lily, Remus and Harry were all in the Hospital Wing, Harry injured the most out of the three but Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep the other two there merely to observe them overnight to make sure they were well enough to leave in the morning. Harry noticed that Lily got frequent visits from Severus, of course, it was only when James wasn't around, though couldn't help but smile. It seemed like his mother had two people who really loved her.

Draco was by Harry's bedside, feeling numb. He was overwhelmed. They had a baby he hadn't even known about, and lost it so quick..they probably wouldn't of even been able to see what the gender was, Madam Pomfrey had stated that it hadn't been too far along. Harry admitted he had had no idea of his pregnancy until the bitter end of it, and that made it a little better. He had been beginning to think that Harry was keeping it from him, but if he didn't know himself...

As soon as it was clear that Hogwarts was safe at last, Dumbledore had taken extreme measures and placed powerful wards around the ccastle once more. While none of them were broken as they used the Vanishing Cabinet in the room of requirement, he couldn't help but take extra precautions for the students and staff. He refused to let something like this happen again. Everyone was safe, however, and that's what mattered.

While James may have left Lily's side every now and then, Severus quickly took his place, though Harry noticed that Sirius had yet to leave Remus, despite not being in his werewolf form, and Harry smiled. The two had never been together in his time, but it was clear they were perfect for each other, just like Draco was perfect for him.

Harry glanced towards Draco and noticed that the blond was looking rather stiff. He frowned slightly. "Dray? What's wrong?"

Draco jumped, clearly having been thinking until Harry spoke. "Wha-? Oh, nothing, Harry. Nothing at all. No need to worry."

Harry wasn't convinced. He sat up weakly, and Draco was instantly at his side. "You shouldn't be moving, you might upset your-"

Too late. Harry let out a small whimper of pain and Draco mentally cursed, calling Madam Pomfrey. He noticed that Severus was here with Lily, and James was nowhere to be found. Draco had no idea until he had visited Harry in the hospital wing of Severus and Lily's friendship, but decided he liked it. Perhaps it was a good thing for Severus. Lily too, of course.

"You shouldn't be moving so much, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey reprimanded, making Harry drink a pain reliver potion. "You may just re-open your wounds, and I doubt you want to stay here any longer than you need to, do you?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said quietly as he drank the bitter tasting potion. At least he didn't need to worry of it possibly being poisoned in this time.

"Good. Mr. Malfoy, I leave it to you to watch over Mr. Potter while I attend to my other patients," Madam Pomfrey said, taking away the empty goblet and walked off.

Draco sat beside Harry on the hospital bed, head resting on his shoulder. "Are you feeling any better, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered softly. "They may taste vile, but those potions do wonders."

"Agreed," Draco chuckled, and Harry couldn't help but laugh along with him.

That laughter however, quickly died out when he saw who entered the Hospital Wing. Draco stopped laughing too, mouth open in shock.

It was Ron, but he was with someone, holding hands, and both of them looked quite happy. That other person, just so happened to be Blaise Zabini.

"Bloody hell, when did you two get together?" Draco was the first to comment, Harry nudging him gently in the shoulder.

"Oh yes, that's right, we haven't seen each other in a while," Ron said as he looked at Harry who was just as surprised as Draco, but nodded in reply. "Well..."

Blaise told the story. Apparentely the two had been assigned to work on a Divination assignment together, and no matter how much the two hated each other (and maybe the subject a little too), they tolerated each other merely for the project. Harry was surprised that Ron hadn't dumped Divination, but he said it was sort of fun. Harry still had no intentions of taking it again, however. While the two were working on a project, the two's feelings just seemed to change, at leat that was their explanation, and love blossomed. They had been together a little over a week now, and went to see Harry after hearing what had happened at Hogwarts.

"That's wonderful," Harry smiled as he ran his fingers through Draco's blond hair, who's eyes became half-lidded. That was a weakness he knew he would always have.

Ron blushed, and Blaise chuckled, holding onto Ron's hand. "So, how are you feeling Harry? We tried to come immediately after what happened, but our parents didn't think it would be safe."

"I'm feeling better," Harry said truthfully. "It's still surprising that I was pregnant."

"But you weren't feeling sick at all mate?" Ron asked, and Harry thought for a moment.

"No, but I had been feeling nauseas the past two days, I just didn't think it could be something as serious as..." Draco squeezed his hand, making him calm down.

" 'S alright, mate," Ron said quietly. "She's watching over you now."

"She?" both Draco and Harry asked, blinking. Ron's face flushed upon realizing what he said.

"Oh... I've always wanted a daughter," Ron told them. Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron really was a sweetheart.

Draco seemed to be falling into a light sleep, and everyone noticed this. "Well, I think we'll be off, mate," Ron said as he gently pat Harry's shoulder. "We'll be back for another visit soon."

"Alright," Harry said quietly as he took the sleeping blond into his arms. "Have a good night you two."

"You too, Harry."

Harry smiled softly as the two left. "Well... Ron and Blaise.... who would of thought, eh Dray?"

Looking down towards the blond, finding that he was fast asleep, he smiled softly and kissed Draco's forehead gently, before falling asleep himself, happy that there was peace at last...

**A/N:** No, this is not the end, but its pretty close! One or two more chapters to go, I'm afraid. -tear- But if this makes it to 300 reviews, I'll be so happy I might plan a sequel. 280....wow, frickin wow.


	28. Happy New Years

**A/N:** 291! *dances* I can't believe I'm almost there, my first fic ever to reach this many reviews. This just screams sequel, doesn't it? Cause I really dunno what I'm gonna do after this is done....finish other of my fics? ....Maybe. *snicker*

* * *

Tergum Vicis 

Chapter 28 

Happy New Year

* * *

All was well at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus, Lily and Harry were out of the Hospital Wing, though Harry was the last to get out due to sever e injuries. Everyone was surprised to hear that Harry had been pregnant (James looked about ready to strangle Malfoy, however). But when they announced that Bellatrix had killed an innocent, unborn baby, Lily had outright burst into tears, and Severus had somewhat awkwardly comforted her, seeing as he had been the one closest to her at the time, though the anger on James' face seemed to had disappeared after the horrible news.

Christmas had come and gone so fast it was a blur for Harry. He felt miserable, and after opening gifts with the family and Draco, he spent most of his time cooped up in his room. Everyone was worried, especially Draco, as they knew why, but they knew he probably needed some time alone to grieve.

Harry glanced down towards his stomach, where the baby had been growing for barely a week before Bellatrix had killed it without so much a second thought. Tears welled in his eyes, hand gently touching his stomach.

"Harry?"

The boy jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned. He smiled only slightly when he saw it was Sirius, and wiped his tearful green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Harry on the bed, who tiredly stared out the window.

"I don't know," Harry told him honestly. "I know what I'm supposed to feel, but I'm not."

"What do you think you're supposed to feel?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. Harry had always easily opened up to Sirius in his time, now was no exception.

"Sad, mournful, depressed, all those negative things," Harry said quietly. "But I don't."

"Are you sure? I could of sworn I saw you crying when I came in."

"Well...I suppose I am a little sad, but not as much as I should be, and I feel guilty because of that," Harry said quietly, as Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You never knew you were pregnant, Prongslet," Sirius told him softly. "Perhaps it would be different if you knew you were before it was killed, and you would of been grieving more. Don't you think that makes a difference?"

Harry stared at Sirius as if in thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right. But I should of checked with Madam Pomfrey, or something."

"Harry, dear, how could you have known? You weren't experiencing any symptopms so early, not even morning sickness."

"But I felt nauseas in the mornings!"

"And how could you have put it together that that meant baby? It's not your fault, Harry. If you should be blaming anyone for this, it's my deranged cousin, Bellatrix."

Harry's gaze drifted down towards the ground. Though he had been glad Sirius wasn't the one killed once more, he still lost something precious to him.

Sirius reached over and gave Harry a tight hug, which Harry only gladly returned. No one noticed the figure standing silently in the doorway, watching as Harry started crying softly into Sirius's chest.

James Potter left the room in a slight daze. Why was Harry going to Sirius for comfort? In the past, Sirius hadn't been known for offering such comfort, though he supposed Remus changed him some what.

"Did you check on Harry?" Remus asked from his spot on the couch. James looked at him, then at Draco who was sitting on a nearby armchair, a book in hands, but looked expectantly at James.

"Yes," James replied.

"And?" Remus asked when James went silent. He sat on the couch next to Remus, sighing.

"He's with Sirius."

Remus smiled and turned his gaze to the window. "Ah. He's in good hands then."

"He's changed, you know," James pointed out quietly so that Draco wasn't able to hear, but he knew Remus could. "Sirius, I mean."

"Well of course he has," Remus said queitly. "He's not the same boy we knew in school, James."

"I know that," James spoke quietly. "But, when I saw him comforting Harry...it was just...surprising is all."

"Don't you think," Remus said quietly as he turned his gaze back towards James. "That if Sirius can change, that if I can change, it's possible you can change as well?"

"What?" James snapped his head up to look at Remus, who's gaze now drifted over to Draco, who was staring out at the window now.

"Don't you think it's time that you put petty differences aside, and try to accept the fact that Draco really is the one for Harry?"

* * *

It was New Years Eve. It wasn't exactly a pleasant day outside, the ground was covered in snow, and it continued to fall. Though it wasn't exactly a storm, it was still freezing outside. So, everyone inside the castle, remained inside.

Harry looked over at Draco as they were in their room, who was looking out the window at the falling snow. Harry frowned. Draco had been becoming distant for a while, and he was starting to become worried about him.

He silently walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him. Draco was currently situated on the window sill, feet held against his chest with his knees. Draco jumped however, when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Hush, dragon. It's only me," Harry said with a light smile. Draco turned to face him, allowing a light smile to come onto his face before turning away.

Harry ran his hand through Draco's long blond locks and whispered softly into his ear. "Dray, what's wrong? You're worrying me when you do this, you know."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco replied quietly, not facing him. For some unknown reason, Harry's heartbeat quickened.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I did nothing that night," Draco whispered as he hid his face in his knees. "I did absolutely nothing to save you...I just...watched."

Harry's heart clenched in his chest, and he frowned. He hated seeing Draco so miserable.

"Draco, don't blame yourself," he whispered softly as he took the blond into his arms and gently off the window sill. "What could you have done? You were held at wand point. Parkinson would of killed you the moment you moved, and then what would I have done without you?"

Draco's arms wrapped themselves around Harry, who's grip tightened on him. "I know," Draco said quietly. "Sirius told me the same thing...that still doesn't stop the hurting."

"Sirius?" Harry blinked. "You talked to Sirius?"

"Yeah," Draco said with a light smile as he lifted up his face slightly. "I think out of those four, I like him the best."

Harry chuckled softly, placing a kiss to Draco's forehead. "I do, too."

* * *

It was nearing midnight. All seemed to be silent in Hogwarts castle. Everyone was in their respective rooms. No one really did feel like celebrating, despite how decorated the castle seemed to be. Not after what happened.

Though, if you were to look for Harry and Draco, you would find them curled up in bed together, completely naked, and in each other's arms.

:"Perhaps, we can try again," Draco said softly as he stared at Harry, who blinked tiredly up at him.

"You mean, try and have another baby?"

"Yeah," Draco replied softly as he ran his hand through Harry's hair. "Would you want to?" he asked quietly.

Harry seemed to go silent for a moment, and he was afraid that he would say no. But then a small smile lit up Harry's face, and he nodded.

"Yes. I would like that."

Draco smiled softly and kissed his lips. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Happy New Years."

**FIN**

* * *

Ahahahaha, you all thought it was over didn't you?! *giggles* I just did that to see what you would think. No, there's one more chapter left. A happy, fluffy, juicy Drarry chapter to end things off...

Review!


	29. A Day To Remember

**A/N:** This is an edited chapter of the final chapter because I made not a big mistake but a minor mistake. Enjoy. :3

**A/N: **-tear- Tergum Vicis is coming to and end, but do not fret, a sequel will soon follow! I do however, plan to finish another of my stories before a sequel is even posted. That shouldn't take me long, however. You can most likely expect it within the next week or so. For now, however, enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Tergum Vicis

Chapter 29

A Day To Remember

Everyone seems to be here, Draco thought to himself, as he looked around the inside of the church. He stood at the altar, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, looking incredibly handsome. Ye, it was true. Everybody did seem to be there. The Potters, James, Lily, and Kyle. Lily was crying into a tissue, though a smile was on her face. His own mother, Narcissa was there. Narcissa wasn't crying like Lily, but she did have a small smile on her face, and Draco knew she was happy for him. All of the teachers and staff at Hogwarts were there, even the Weasleys, who, after hearing Harry was such good friends with Ron, happily accepted the invitation. Sirius and Remus, Blaise Zabini, and a few other classmates from the Slytherin house could also be found sitting in some chairs, like Crabbe and Goyle, though Draco wasn't too surprised to see them. This would be the wedding of the century, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. He hadn't nearly felt as nervous when proposing to the boy for crying out loud! And now, today, on this day of days, he would become his husband, his one and only love. Draco couldn't be happier.

He noticed a few of his other relatives, ones that they normally hadn't spoke to in a while, like Nymphadora Tonks. She was seated with Remus and Sirius, her hair changing color every now and then but occasionally returning to its bubblegum pink.

As the music started, Draco got ready. Swallowing, he looked towards the door, as did everyone else. As a wizarding community, they normally didn't have bridesmaids, or rather, groomsmen, when it came to a homosexual marriage, however, Draco did have a best man picked out, and that had been, much to everyone's surprise, Ron. While it wouldn't surprising if Harry chose Ron or Draco chose Blaise, Draco choosing Ron hadn't crossed anyone's mind.

Ron stood next to Draco, and both men looked at the door expectantly. James was by now gone, though Draco knew he would come back, but this time with Harry. Lily was still dabbing at her eyes, but watching the door, waiting, like the rest.

The music got louder, and Draco recognized the tune as 'here coems the bride'. Draco rolled his eyes. Couldn't they make up their own little wizard wedding song, and not use the blasted muggle one?

All train of thought however, left him the moment Harry entered the room with James. Everyone stood up, and Harry had a bit of a surprised look on his own face as he saw Ron at the altar with Draco. He mentally smirked, having purposefully not told Harry about that little detail.

James walked Harry up to the altar. Both were dressed in quite handsome tuxedos, Harry's nearly matching Draco's. Draco reached out to gently take Harry's hand that Jaemes had held before, and Draco guided his very soon-to-be husband up to the altar.

When everything was done, the music stopped, and Albus Dumbledore stood up, behind the podium and facing everyone gathered for the ceremony. His blue eyes which hid behind his half-moon spectacles were twinkling even more so today. Harry could only assume why.

As Draco and Harry held hands, Dumbledore spoke. "Good afternoon, everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Mr. Harry James Potter, and Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. If there was anyone who thinks there is a reason as to why these two should not be wed, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Harry and Draco's eyes both looked around at the crowd, but no one said a word, not even his father. Harry smiled slightly, before his eyes returned to the blond standing next to him.

Dumbledore went on for a few minutes later, talking about their lives, and how he had come to know each of them. Then, it was time for the exchanging of rings.

It went on. Vows were exchanged, quite a tearful moment, at least, if you were Lily Potter and Molly Weasley. Even Narcissa shed a few small tears. But then it was time for the exchanging of rings as Kyle, who was the ring bearer, brought two georgeous diamond wedding rings up to the couple. Dumbledore smiled, as Harry was the first to take one.

"Now, Harry, I want you to repeat after me," Dumbledore said softly as Harry took Draco's left hand gently, holding the ring between two fingers. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Harry looked into Draco's stormy gray eyes as he gently placed the ring on his left ring finger, repeating what Dumbledore said but looking only at Draco. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Draco's heart nearly skipped a beat, reaching for his own ring and repeating what Harry had just done, holding on to his left hand. Dumbledore merely continued to smile. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Dumbledore returned to behind the podium, though Harry and Draco never stopped looking at each other, as if oblivious to everyone else that was in the room, except for Professor Dumbledore, of course.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this man, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Harry smiled, no hesitation clear in his voice. He replied immediately. "I do."

Dumbledore smiled, before turning to Draco. "And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Draco replied almost as quick as Harry had. "I do."

The smile never seemed to leave the Headmaster's face, though his eyes twinkled more. "By the authority vested in me, I pronounce you, married, and what God hath joined together, let no man nor woman put asunder. You may now kiss."

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry passionately, an arm wrapping around his waist. Harry's feet nearly gave way, but Draco held onto him. The crowd erupted into cheers and claps, even Dumbledore was clapping.

It was the best day of Harry's life, as well as Draco's.

* * *

As the two newly weds had finally finished talking to everyone, finished taking pictures and such, they were surprised to find a muggle limosine waiting for them outside the church.

Harry turned towards his parents. James had his arm wrapped around Lily, who had been in tears since the moment they kissed at the altar, but she seemed alright now.

"Mum?" Harry asked. Lily smiled.

"Your father and I wanted to do something for you both," Lily said with a smile. "Of course, your mother helped as well, Draco."

Draco glanced at his own mother, who wasn't too far away, busy conversing with Blaise's parents and other people who happened to be there.

"What is this for?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the limo.

"Well, all of us put our money together and rented it for you," James told them. "It's going to take you to the airport."

"What? Why?" Harry asked. Lily giggled.

"Don't you know what comes after a wedding, Harry?"

"Honeymoon," Draco whispered into his ear, making a bright red blush appear on Harry's cheeks.

"O-Oh."

Lily laughed, and gave her son a hug. "We bought the plane tickets and everything, I hope you don't mind flying on a plane, Draco. I've been on one before, I never liked it. Of course, I don't particularly like flying on broomsticks, either." She sent a look James's way, who cowered under her gaze. Both boys laughed, but Draco shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Potter," Draco said with a smile. "And besides, even if I'm not, I'll have Harry."

They hugged the Potters, and Draco said goodbye to his mother as well, though he was immediately swooped up into a hug by Narcissa.

"Mum, a man's gotta... breathe," Draco said after a moment, and Narcissa reluctantly let go of her only son.

"Yes, yes, I know," Narcissa gave a small smile and reluctantly pulled away from her only son. "You two have fun alright? And be safe."

"Yes, mother," Draco said, and Harry gave a small nod, a smile on his face.

"I just have one question before you both go," Narcissa smiled sweetly. "Will there be a baby on the way when you get back?"

"Mother!" Draco's face flushed, and Harry laughed quietly, though a faint red was on his own cheeks.

Draco bid his mother a tearful, well, tearful on Narcissa's part at least, goodbye, and lead Harry away from there as he guided him to the limo. They waved to everyone as they got in the limo. Everyone had stayed to see them off, it seemed.

Harry got in first, Draco getting in after as the door was shut behind them. They were all in a muggle community for the ceremony, dressed in somewhat appropriate clothing to blend in. Though one might consider it highly suspicious as they saw such a large crowd leave a church, and without any cars to go home with. They were all genuinely surprised when no one came around to see where their cars had gotten to.

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder while they both looked at the window of the limo as the driver took off to the airport without so much as a word to them.

"Well, this has been a day to remember, don't you think?" Draco asked softly, a small smile on his face as he turned his head to look down at Harry, who smiled up at him, eyes half-lidded.

"Yes," Harry whispered softly. "A day to remember."

Forever, thought Harry as Draco leaned down and kissed him, and Harry found himself melting.

Forever, thought Draco, not realizing Harry was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**- - - THE END - - -**

**  
**A/N: There we go, all fixed, and I added a little tad bit on! The sequel when it's up will take place as Draco and Harry come home from their honeymoon.

Thank you all for giving me over 300 reviews. This has been my most popular fic ever, and I'm very proud and happy for it. ^___^

And for now, I bid you farewell, until the sequel. LATER DAYS!


End file.
